Akatsuki en Supervivientes
by akatsukinojutsu
Summary: 11 akatsukis 1 isla desierta 1 saquito de Tobi 90 días por delante , nominaciones,inmunidad y mucho más...¿podrán los villanos más famosos del mundo ninja soportar este reality show?
1. Una mañana movidita

HOLA!!!! aqui esta el primer capitulo de Akatsuki en supervivientes!!!!

esperamos que os guste ^^

autores: tobidmonkey y deikan100

__________________

akatsuki

en

supervivientes

Capíulo 1:Una mañana movidita

Era una mañana "tranquila" en akatsuki:

-!¿QUIÉN NOS A INSCRITO EN SUPERVIVIENTES?!

(gritó una voz muy familiar)

Deidara: Wooooo!!!! nos han inscrito en supervivientes,hum!!!

Lider: ¿¡De quién ha sido esa estúpida idea de meternos en ese reality show?!

Deidara:¿Sabíais que al ganador le dan 60.000€?

(dice emocionado)

(el líder mira a Kakuzu con una mirada asesina)

Hidan:Jashin no me deja participar en reality shows,seré castigado

¡¡¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Lider: recordad, debeis llevar un equipaje de mano camuflado, allí sólo nos dejarán ir con lo puesto....

Kisame: ya que la idea fue de Kakuzu que page de su bolsillo los billetes del tren... no Itachi-san?

Itachi: . . .

Lider: me parece buena idea

Deidara:BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡HUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!

Kakuzu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Tobi: ¿Kakuzu quiere jugar con Tobi y su saquito para calmarse?

Kaluzu: no tobi snif snif

Sasori: ¿qué es el saquito de Tobi?

Deidara:El saco donde Tobi guarda todas sus cosas,hum

Tobi:¿me lo puedo llevar?

Lider: mientras no te pillen....

-¿qué pasa aquí?-dice el hombre planta recién levantado

Hidan:nos vamos a una isla desierta gracias al vejestorio ése

Kakuzu: ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TU VEJESTORIO?JASHINISTA DE PACOTILLA

Hidan: uy lo que me a dichooooo....TE VAS A ENTERAR!!!

Konan: Sepárense ahora mismo o si no...

(en la casa se respira un aura demoníaca)

Lider: sepárense por favor o ya saben lo que Konan es capaz de hacer....

Kisame: vámonos a dormir , mañana no quiero perder el tren

-esa misma noche en la guarida de akatsuki-

CRASH

en la habitación de Deidara,Sasori, Tobi y Hidan...

Tobi: ¡¡¡¡sempai!!!! ¿ qué fue eso?.... ¿Y MI SAQUITO? BUAAAAAAAAHH!!!!

Deidara: cállate no me dejas oir ,hum .... ese... ¿ruido?

Sasori: ¿qué ha pasado? ¿y ese ruido? todos están durmiendo....

Deidara: será uno de nuestros enemigos....hum

Tobi: ¡ o un ladrón que quiere robarle a Tobi el Saquito de Tobi!

Deidara: o peor,hum, nuestro dinero...

Sasori: ¡no! con todo lo que he estado ahorrando para comprar más aceite...

en ese momento.... una figura aparece en la habitación

¿ALGUIEN DIJO DINERO?-

Hidan: ¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!! ¡¡UN LADRÓN VIENE A MATARNOS!!

Hidan: a no, es sólo Kakuzu... casi que prefiero al ladrón-asesino jejeje

Kakuzu: HIDAN &·/%(&·!!!

Deidara: uy... hum, cómo es que no me sorprende que cuando yo dije la

palabra dinero apareciera Kakuzu....

Kakuzu (que estaba peleándose con Hidan como de costumbre): antes,

mencionasteis algo de un ladrón....

Tobi: es...es que.... Tobi oyó un ruido .....y....entonces...pensó que.....

CRASH

Kakuzu y Hidan olvidan su pelea a causa del miedo

Hidan; ¿qué es eso? suena como si... AAAAAAH ¡¡EL LADRÓN ASESINO!!

-nuevamente hace acto de presencia una figura muy familiar, pero esta presenta indicios de enfado, pues sus peculiares ojos brillaban al máximo-

Lider: ¡¡¡PERO BUENO!!! QUE SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA

¡¡¡¡IGNORANTES!!!

Todos: pe-pero.....

-el lider estaba durmiendo en su habitación privada cuando el ruido que sus subordinados estaban haciendo le despertó-

Lider: ¿qué pasa aquí?

Sasori: verás lider.... creemos que hay un ladrón... hemos oído varios ruidos

que provenían del piso de abajo.....

Lider: los ladrones no existen, son parte de tu IMAGINACIÓN,

Tobi: ¿estás seguro lider? mira que la gente dice que se llevan todo sin

permiso y luego no te lo devuelven....

Hidan: como Kakuzu con sus corazones...

Kakuzu: Oye, que una cosa es robar : corazones, toallas de hotel, la comida,

películas de miedo, sofás, mesas.....y otra muy distinta es :

¡ROBAR MI PRECIADO DINERO ESE LADRÓN SE VA A ENTERAR!

Lider: bueno, bajemos...

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

Deidara: ¿ Y SI NOS MATA,HUM?

Lider: eso no va a pasar porque LE SORPRENDEREMOS, DESPUÉS LE ACORRALAREMOS, LUEGO LE DEJAREMOS INMÓVIL, LE ATAREMOS A UNA DE LAS VIGAS DE LA GUARIDA.... POR LA MAÑANA......LE ARROJAREMOS A LA CHARCA.... Y ....DESPUES....LE DAMOS DE COMER UNO DE LOS PLATOS QUE ITACHI PREPARA MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Hidan: el lider parece muy emocionado....

Tobi: noooo, pobrecito ladrón ... no podemos dejar que pruebe uno de los platos mutantes de Itachi.....

Kakuzu: bastante tenemos ya con que nos los prepare a nosotros ,¿no?

Deidara: a mí me parece bien lo del plato de Itachi,hum, dejaremos que sufra....

Sasori: Deidara,¿por qué el lider y todos estáis despiertos?

Deidara: ¿Ya te has vuelto a olvidar? hum

Kakuzu :no puede ser que seas tan despistado...

Hidan: tendrías que apuntarte las cosas que haces en una libreta y así no se te olvidan

Sasori: ¡SI! yo tengo una libreta, pero me olvidé de donde estaba.... lo siento

Tobi: MIRAD, EL LIDER ESTÁ BAJANDO SIN NOSOTROS

Todos:LIDEEEEER ESPERANOOOOOS

-una vez abajo...-

Tobi: sempai.... tengo miedooo

Deidara: ¿otra vez? hum...

Hidan: llevas con miedo todo el camino, cálmate o Jashin-Sama te castigará

Tobi: ya me calmo....

-van todos en fila india,el primero es el lider, que de repente se para en seco-

Kakuzu: ¿por qué te paras lider?

-éste se gira con una cara de desilusión-

Lider: Aquí está vuestro ladrón.....

-recoge algo del suelo y se lo enseña a sus aliados-

Deidara: ¿un-un- UN CONEJO,hum?

Tobi: ¿un conejohum? ¿qué es eso?

Sasori: dice que es un conejo ....

Kakuzu: ¿¡EL LADRÓN ERA UN CONEJO!?

Hidan : creo que nunca ha habido un ladrón....

Lider: venga ¡¡¡TODOS A DORMIR!!! mira que levantarme por un simple conejo...

Tobi: ¿me puedo quedar al conejohum para el saquito de Tobi?

Deidara: si Tobi,hum...

Tobi:bieeeen

Sasori: ¿qué es el saquito de Tobi?

Deidara:¿OTRA VEZ,HUM?

Kakuzu: ¡Pero si te lo explicó esta mañana Deidara!

Sasori:¿estás seguro?

Kakuzu:si....

Sasori:¿de verdad?

Kakuzu: ¡¡que sí!!

Sasori: ¿seguro, seguro?

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Sasori: pues no me acordaba¿me lo podeis repetir otra vez?

Deidara:ARRRRRRRRRGGG HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Tobi: el saquito de Tobi es donde Tobi guarda sus juguetitos

Sasori: gracias Tobi

- los akatsuki se dirigen a sus cuartos a dormir no sin antes darle a Sasori una libreta para apuntar todo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno!!! esperamos que hos haya gustado el capítulo, muy pronto el nº 2

para sugerencias teneis los reviews

saludos^^


	2. AMIGOOOOOOS

Aquí llegamos con el 2º cap gracias por vuestros reviews

Fdo: akatsukinojutsu

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 2: AMOOOOS

-el panorama en la estación:

Konan lleva kilos y kilos de papel en su túnica,Hidan llevaba tranquilamente su guadaña,al igual que Itachi su muñeco budu de saske,Deidara iba cargado de arcilla en las bocas de las manos sin olvidarse su pelota anti-estres y el mp4...-

todos:¡¡¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!

Hidan:Sasori,¿qué haces con Hiruko vestido de mujer?

Sasori:le he camuflado como mi novia

Lider:Kisame,¿ como vas a camuflar la shamehada?

Kisame:ssssss,lider,no se de que shamehada me hablas este es mi chupa chups

Kakuzu:daos prisa o si no todo lo que he pagado no servirá de nada

Itachi:...por cierto cocino yo en la isla

todos:¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-los akatsuki estan a punto de entrar en el tren que les llevará al reality show cuando...-

Sasori :esperadme un momento que Hiruko tiene que ir al baño

-sasori con los hilos de chakra cierra la puerta del baño-

Sasori:uy ¿por qué estoy yo en la puerta del baño?

(ve que sus compañeros están entrando en el tren)

Sasori:¡¡¡he esperadme!!!

Guardia del tren:he señor no puede entrar con objetos puntiagudos

Hidan:pero si este es mi peine

Guardia:a si es eso ,pase,pase

Guardia:oiga no se puede pasar con peluches

Itachi:...este es mi hermano capizzi ya se lo pagará mi compañero Kakuzu

Guardia:a si es eso,pase,pase

(aparece Kakuzu con todo su dinero bajo el gorro...)

Guardia : oiga ¿qué tiene bajo el gorro?

Kakuzu:o nada solo mi pelo afro

Guardia:a si es eso,pase,pase

Guardia:oiga no se puede pasar con una espada señor

Kisame:¿qué espada? si es mi chupa chups, tengo un chupa chups porque quiero ser un niño de verdad

Guardia:a si es eso,pase,pase

Guardia:he no se puede pasar al tren con sacos

Tobi:si,si se puede

Guardia:que no

Tobi:que si

Guardia:que no

Tobi:que si

Guardia:que no

Tobi que si

(Tobi le da al guardia con el saco)

**PONK!!**

Guardia:pase,pase

Tobi:wiiiii Tobi es un buen chico

Guardia:no,no lo es

Tobi:decias algo

Guardia:no nada solo que Tobi es un buen chico jeje

-En el tren-

Deidara: Sasori, ¿dónde está Hiruko? hum

Sasori: mmm, no sé, ¡espera! creo que lo dejé en....en...¡¡EL BAÑO!!

Hidan: oh! por fín recuerda algo...

Sasori:oh Deidara,que voy a hacer me dejé el equipaje!!

Deidara: tranquilo yo te dejaré del mío hum

Sasori:pero si solo llevas arcillla

Tobi:¿Sempai le dejará a Tobi su equipaje?

Deidara:no tobi te daré algo mejor

(Deidara le da a Tobi un billete de 500$ de arcilla)

Tobi :¡wiiiiii Tobi es rico!

**BOOM!!!!**

Tobi: au...

Deidara: jejeje

Konan: DEJEN DE HACER #(/& TONTERÍAS

Kisame: creo que Konan se a enfadado..... OH KONAN MAESTRA DEL ORIGAMI NO NOS MATES, SOMOS SÓLO UNA PANDA DE CRIMINALES QUE NO SABRÍAMOS HACER NADA SIN TÍ NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALOOOO Y YO SÓLO QUIERO SER UN NIÑO DE VERDAD

Lider: tú no eres un niño de verdad, sólo eres un tiburón

Kisame: ¡¡¡No tienes sentimientos lider!!! ERES MALO

Lider: ¿y ahora te das cuenta?

Kisame:BUAAAAAAAH

-se va corriendo por todo el tren-

Konan: ¡¡cómo le has podido decir eso al pobre Kisame!! no me hables estoy enfadada contigo

Lider: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KONAN POR FAVOR TODO MENOS ESO SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF

Itachi:... soy yo, o el lider está llorando....

Lider: no estoy lllorando

Tobi: ALAAAAAAAA!! el lider lloraaaaaa

Lider: no es verdad

Hidan: si mientes Jashin-sama te castigará

Lider: iros todos #%&¬=$

Todos:...

Hidan:uy lo que nos a dichoooooOoOoOoo

Itachi:...

Kisame:por cierto Itachi, y ¿ese muñeco de Sasuke?

Itachi:...

Kisame: DIME ALGO SOY TU AMIGOOOOO

Itachi:....

Kisame: NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOOOOOS

Itachi:... si, si tengo

Kisame: ¿cuáles? snif

Itachi:... no tengo necesidad de decírtelo, cuando albergues más odio en tu interior,entonces será el momento

Kisame: ¿einng?

Tobi: Sempai,Sempai!!! a Tobi le da miedo Itachi...

Deidara: Oye Kakuzu,hum¿por qué has pagado 12 asientos?

Kakuzu ¿12 asientos? a ver... tu, Tobi,Hidan,el Lider,Konan,Kisame,Sasori,Zetsu( este último estaba en una maceta al lado de Kisame) yo e Itachi

Itachi: y mi ''hermano''....budú

Kakuzu: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡¡¡¡CÓMO QUE TU MUÑECO BUDÚ!!!!

Orochimaru: y yoooooo, y yooooo

Kakuzu: no me lo puedo creer he pagado por un muñeco ,snif,snif....y el nº12?

Orochimaru: YOOOOO, YOOOOO

Deidara: habrá sido una equivocación,hum

Orochimaru: que soy yoooo

Konan: oh Lider!!!! has llorado por míiiii

Lider: AMIGOOOOOS

Konan: AMIGOOOOOS

-se abrazan-

Todos: uuuuuuuuyyyyy

Deidara: esto es como el culebrón que vimos Sasori y yo ayer....

Sasori:sólo falta que el lider tenga una peluca afro y de fondo un amanecer....

Deidara: ESTÁS INSULTANDO A SU ARTEEEE NO SON PELUCAS ES PELO DE VERDAD

Kisame: ¡¡ yo quiero ser un niño de verdad !!

Itachi:... y ¿a quién le importa?

Tobi: a míííííí

Kisame: AMIGOOOS

Tobi: AMIGOOOOS

Kakuzu: Hidan te odio

Hidan: yo a tí también

Kakuzu: ENEMIGOOOOOOS

Hidan: ENEMIGOOOOOS

-se oyen grillos-

Itachi: Kisame,¿ tú tienes algún odio en tu interior?

Kisame: SIIIIII a los que comen pezqueñines

Itachi: AMIGOOOOOOS

Kakuzu: vaya Itachi no conocíamos esa faceta tuya de felicidad....

Itachi:.... yo no siento felicidad, siento odio

Kisame: ¿me odias?

Itachi:.... no, tu albergas odio en tu interior....

Kisame: a vale

PRÓXIMA PARADA ISLA DE SUPERVIVIENTES

Itachi:.... voy a divertirme un rato...

-Itachi pincha con una aguja su muñeco, y en algún lugar de konoha ...-

Sasuke :AUUUUU ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME VOY A CHIBAAAAAR AAAAAAAGHH

-de vuelta en el tren ,-

Zetsu: ¿pero si la isla está rodeada de mar cómo llegaremos?

-en ese momento el tren se pone en modo transformers y se convierte en un robot que camina por el agua..

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tobi: tengo miedo

Deidara otra vez

Tobi: sí desde que Itachi dijo lo de AMIGOOOOS

Kakuzu: tú llevas con miedo toda la vida....

Tobi: no es verdad ¡¡¡mentiroso cara de oso!!!

Hidan: jajajajaja

Kakuzu: sí lo es

Tobi: no lo es

Kakuzu:que sí

Tobi: que nooo

-Tobi coge su saquito y se lo estampa a Kakuzu-

Hidan: graciaaas,¡tu me comprendes!

AMIGOOOOOS

Kakuzu oye que sigo vivo...

Hidan: cachis

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno espero que os haya gustado el proximo capitulo

la isla de los supervivientes

para sugerencias los reviews^_^

saludos


	3. El conejohum

Hola!!!!! ya estamos aquí con el tercer capítulo:

esperamos que os guste

y ¡¡¡ gracias por vuestros reviews!!!!

fdo:akatsukinojutsu

_________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 3: el conejohum

-el robot-tren-transformers alarga un brazo,y coge a los akatsukis-

Lider: Itachi, deja de hacer el genjutsu

Itachi:.... yo no estoy haciendo nada

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Zetsu:¡¡¡aaaaah soy demasiado planta para morir!!!

Kisame:¡¡¡ aaaaaaah no puedo morir todavía no soy un niño de verdad !!!!

Hidan: aaaaaah noooooooooo voy a moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir

Kakuzu: eres inmortal Hidan....

Hidan : yupiiiiiiiiiiii gracias a Jashin-Sama estoy vivooooo

Deidara : ¡¡¡¡aaaaah tengo que escapar de este robot estoy al lado de Tobiiii!!!!HUUUUUUUUUM

Tobi: jijijiji hola sempai

Sasori: y ¿este robot?

Konan: AAAAAGH CÓMO ES QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA PEDAZO DE #~&)$

Hidan: ¿y la libreta?

Sasori: mmm.... creo que está aquíiii

Orochimaru: ¡¡¡socorro soy demasiado estilizado para moriiiir!!!!

Orochimaru:¿EH? ¿por qué nadie me hace caso?

-el robot los baja...-

Lider: ufff por los pelos....

Konan: ¿HEMOS ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR Y TÚ DICES ''POR LOS PELOS''? SERÁS.....

-en ese momento aparece un hombre con traje de chaqueta negro,con el pelo corto y gafas de sol-

-hola soy...

Hidan: el ¿guardaespaldas? jeeje

-calla hombre de poca fe

Hidan: uy lo que me ha dichooooOOoOoOOo

Hidan: has insultado a Jashin-Sama te voy aaaaa..

-soy el presentador del reality

-Doner Caboner

Tobi: jijijijiji

Doner: Oye Tú

Tobi:jijijijijij

Doner: EH TÚ BICHO RARO

-Kisame, Zetsu,Orochimaru,Kakuzu le miran con odio-

Doner: no vosotros no, quíta hombre-pez

Kisame: NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOOOOOOS

Doner: lo sé, APARTA PLANTA DEL MARIO BROS

Zetsu (poseído por su parte oscura): **¡¡¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ PLANTA DEL MARIO BROS!!! ESAS PLANTAS SON MÁS FEAS QUE MI PARTE CLARA**

Zetsu: ¡¡oye!!

Doner: no me importa,quita momia

Doner:busco a ese lollypop

Tobi:jijijijij

Doner: DE QUÉ TE RÍES

Tobi:jijijijijij

Doner:rrrrrr

Tobi: mira sempai tiene un nombre muy gracioso jijijiji RIMA

Deidara: no me metas en esto,hum

Doner: os odio a todos bichos raros

Doner: me voy, aquí os quedáis

Deidara: ¡¡ves!! por tu culpa a mí también me odia,hum

Itachi:.... me cae bien....

Itachi:... y ahora A COMER

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan: de uno de los platos de Itachi sí que me muero

Kakuzu: pero si eres...

Hidan: aunque sea inmortal aaaaaaah pobre de míii

- en la comida...-

Zetsu: **tendríamos que haber invitado a Doner también**

Sasori: ¿quién es Doner?

Kakuzu: el que ha estado aquí hace un momento...

Hidan: sí ¡¡el que te llamó momia!!! cuánta razón tiene....

Kakuzu: ¡¡serás!!

Sasori: es que no le ví, estaba buscando mi libreta, a ver si estaba en el saquito de Tobi....

Tobi: ¿COGISTE EL SAQUITO DE TOBI SIN PERMISO?

Itachi:... no tenemos comida

Tobi:tenemos el conejohum

Deidara : y dale con el conejo hum,Tobi es un conejo C-O-N-E-J-O hum

Tobi: pues eso conejohum

Itachi :¿bueno quien lo mata?

Lider:dame el conejohum jijijii

Deidara:¿oye te estás riendo de mi hum?

Lider: nooooooo, solo digo que voy a matar al conejohum jijijijiji

Konan:o pein no pensaba que fueras tan frio como para matar al conejohum

(Konan sale corriendo)

Lider:no Konan espera no te vayas no mataré al conejohum

Deidara:oye esto ya es cachondeo no, hum

Itachi:noooo,oye Kisame mata tu al conejohum

Kisame: no los niños de verdad no matan conejoshum

y yo quiero ser un niño de verdad

Kisame:toma Itachi matalo tu

Itachi:no puedo,el conejohum alberga odio hacia Tobi por encerrarlo en el saquito de Tobi

Deidara:AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ya estoy arto del maldito conejohum hum

-Deidara pone arañas de arcilla explosiva alrededor del conejohum-

Deidara: explosión no jutsu

**¡¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!!!**

Tobi:o el conejohum sigue vivo wiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hidan: oh es como yo es inmortal wiiiiiiiiiii

Kakuzu: oh no otro como Hidan NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara: agg estúpido conejo,hum,por favor matadlo ya ,me muero de hambre

Sasori : oh a dicho por favor eso es que la explosion le ha hecho efecto

Deidara : como alguien vuelva a decir conejohum hum me lo cargo

Lider:hola ya habeis matado al conejohum jijijijiji

(el Lider acababa de llegar después de correr tras Konan)

-Todos los akatsuki le miran con ojos de miedo-

Lider :¿que pasa? y ¿esas caras? ¿donde está Deidara?

Deidara:Lideeeeeeeer (Deidara estaba detras del Lider)

¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!

-Al final Tobi metio al conejohum en el saquito de Tobi para evitar más explosiones-

_______________________________________________________________

buenoooooo hasta aquí el tercer capítulo

nosotros nos vamos a comer conejohum

para más sugerencias los reviews

Saludos ^_^

by:akatsukinojutsu (tobidmonkey y deikan100)


	4. La primera prueba

tranquilos que nos quedaremos,esperamos que os guste nuestro FAN FIC de akatsuki

os dejamos con el cuarto capítulo

___________________________________________________________________________

AKATSUKI EN SUPERVIVIENTES

4 Capítulo la primera prueba 

Itachi:..... ¿entonces? ¿qué comemos?

Kakuzu: yo propongo que pesquemos algo...

Kisame:¡¡¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN KAKUZU!!!!

Kakuzu: tengo cinco....

Kisame: BUAaAaAAaA

-Kisame empieza a correr por toda la isla-

Sasori: tengo hambre....

Lider: pues yo no...

GRRRRRROAAAAAAAARRRRR

Tobi: al lider le ruje la tripitaaaaa

Deidara:¿quién no tenía hambre?

-El lider se sonroja-

Lider: VALE,OS ORDENO QUE VAYAIS Y ME TRAIGAIS ALGO DE COMER

Todos (con miedo): ¡¡¡señor, sí señor!!!

Hidan:¿y si le pedimos a los cámaras que nos den comida?

-de repente una voz dice-

Hidan pídele comida a los cámaras y estás expulsado de la isla

Hidan: vaaale,oye, tu eres Doner Caboner ¿no? ¿pero dónde estás?

Lider:en tu IMAGINACIÓN

Tobi (señalando un árbol):ohohoohh una cacatua parlante,¡¡¡chicos hoy comemos pollooooo!!!

-la voz-

Tobi deja la cacatua ahora mismo

Tobi:lo siento cacatua Sempai me a dicho que no habla ni con animales ni objetos y ni con

piedras

-la voz-

¡¡¡¡¡AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!CANÍVALEEEESS NO ME COMAIIIIIS

-Zetsu y Kisame (ya recuperado del shock) la bajan,se disponen a darle un mordisco cuando...-

Kisame: AAAAAH EZ DE PLAZTICO ZOCORO MIZ DIENTEZZZ UN DENTIZTAAAA

Konan: estamos en una isla desierta #~&$ no hay dentistas

-La voz-(que se habia ocultado en una piedra altavoz para no ser comida)

Bueno,la primera prueba para ganar el filete de 3 metros o 500$

empieza ahora,id a la cráter del volcán

-Los Akatsuki llegan al volcán-

Doner Caboner: ( desde un helicoptero)

Bien ahora encederemos el volcán con chili picante, fuego y lava, la prueba consiste en llegar hasta la meta sin que te toque la lava.

-el volcán empieza a borbortear-

Doner Caboner:preparados,Listos,¡¡¡¡¡YA!!!!

-el volcán erupciona-

Todos:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA COREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi:mira Sempai me lleva la lava(a Tobi no se le ocurrio otra cosa que dejar que le llevase la lava)

Deidara:ja, con mi pájaro de arcilla no me dará la lava,hum

-Doner Caboner desde el helicoptero destrulle con una espada de star wars el pájaro de Deidara-

Deidara:AHAHAHHAHA #$~%&*,hum

-Kakuzu empieza a correr al recordar que todo su dinero estaba en su gorro-

Konan:oh,no mis hojas de papel se ván a quemar,ayudame pein

Pein:pero Konan si puedes ir volando

Konan: a es verdad

De repente a Konan le salen alas de papel

Konan:wiiiiiii estoy volando,fastidios incultos WUAAHAHAHAHAH

Tobi:(que seguía dando vueltas en la lava)Sempai,Sempai Konan me da miedito

Deidara :Tobi,lo que te tiene que dar miedo son las quemaduras que vas a tener como sigas en la lava,hum

Tobi:Tobi no se quema está en el Saquito de Tobi

Deidara:ya se como ganar la carrera,hum

-Deidara se pone una araña de arcilla en la mano-

¡¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!!

-Deidara sale disparado hacia el crater del volcán-

Deidara:nooooo para ese lado no para el otro,hum

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOM!!!!

-Deidara esta vez sale disparado al interior del helicoptero y hecha a Doner Caboner-

Deidara:Muahahahhahah,hum

-Deidara destruye las alas de konan con le espada jedai -

Konan:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHAHAHAHAHA pein socorro me caigo!!!!!

Lider : ya te cojo,ya te cojo

¡¡¡¡¡PAF!!!!

-Konan cae a diez metros por delante Pein

Konan:PEIN,como me has podido hacer esto buahahahh

-Konan sale corriendo-

Lider:no, Konan no corras hacia allí que está la lava

-A todo esto Itachi se entretiene quemando a Doner Caboner con

Bola quema quema no jutsu-

-Kisame sigue de cerca a kakuzu-

-Zetsu va bajo tierra-

-Orochimaru va andando junto con Sasori-

-Hidan no para de insultar a Doner Caboner por ponerles esa estúpida prueba-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y el ganador es!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAKUZU!!!!!

que puede elegir entre los 500$ y el filete

dice una voz que sale desde un altavoz que hay en un árbol

-La lava para y llegan todos a la meta-

Hidan:Kakuzu elige el filete,el filete

Deidara: Kakuzu como cojas el dinero te ato a un árbol y te pongo cien arañas explosivas,hum

Itachi:como no cojas el filete te tendre tanto odio que te haré el genjutsu no jutsu

Kakuzu:elijo elllllllllllllllllll ¡¡¡¡Dinero!!!!

Al oir esto

-Deidara ata a Kakuzu y le pone las cien arañas explosivas como dijo-

-e Itachi le hizo el genjutsu no jutsu más poderoso que pudo-

Kakuzu:¡¡¡¡ahahahahhaha!!!!! Itachi,Deidara quereis mi dinero pero es miiiiiiiio miiiiiiiio

mi tesoroooooooooo

La voz:

Y está es la prueba de esta semana

Kisame:¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!? ¡¿ NO HAY MÁS PRUEBAS HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Kisame:ERES MUY MALO CON NOSOTROS

Doner: ya lo sé, es por eso por lo que elegí este trabajo...

-Mientras Kakuzu protegía su dinero de los ataques de Itachi y Deidara, poco después se une el lider-

Lider: ¡¡¡AAAARG!!! ESTÚPIDO CÓMO ES QUE NO ELEGISTE EL FILETE

Kakuzu: ¡Ay! ¡auch! Es que.... era ¡Uy! dinero... y .....

-en ese momento Kakuzu se pone al estilo de Gollum-

Kakuzu: MIIIII TESOROOOOO

Hidan: eso ya lo digiste...

Kakuzu (poseído por el dinero): es míoooo ¿tu también quieres quitármelo?¡¿ES ESO?! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TESOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lider: vale,vale, es todo tuyo pero hoy te quedas sin cenar....

-Los akatsuki se alejan,menos Kakuzu que ahora intenta entablar conversación con el fajo de billetes...-

Kakuzu:hOoOoLaaaaaa ¿QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS A VER UNA PELI Y DESPUÉS A UN LUJOSO RESTAURANTEEEEEEE?

Dinero:....

Kakuzu:¿me quieres?

Dinero:....

Kakuzu: VALE,NO DIGAS MÁS

Dinero:....

Kakuzu:HEMOS TERMINADO

Dinero:....

-en la otra parte de la isla.....-

Tobi: Sempai Kakuzu está raroooo

Deidara: sí,hum...

Hidan: ¿os extraña?

Itachi....a mí la verdad es que no....

Hidan:vaya Itachi, ¿y tu ''hermano''?

Itachi:... no digas hermano entre comillas

Hidan:pero es que es un peluche....

Itachi:...eso es juzgar a una persona por su apariencia....

Zetsu: creo que ahora Itachi está como Kakuzu....

Sasori: ¿Zetsu? qué haces aquí...

Zetsu:**PARTICIPAR EN ESTE REALITY SHOW ¿ES QUE NO LO VES?**

Konan: compréndelo Zetsu.... ultimamente no estás muy hablador...

Orochimaru:sí, Zetsu....

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Lider: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Orochimaru:desde la estación....

Sasori: y ¡¿cómo es que no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora?!

Orochimaru: SOIS MALOOOOOOS !!!

-Orochimaru sale corriendo...-

PONK

-.... y se estampa contra un árbol-

Konan: eso le pasa por apuntarse sin avisar

___________________________________________________________________________

hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo,id votando en los reviews quien quereis que gane la inmunidad del sexto capítulo.

Saludos^^

Aakstukino jutsu


	5. Los vecinos de la isla

Sentimos la demoraaaa, ya llegó el 5º capítulo

Gracias por vuestros reviews!!!

fdo:akatsukinojutsu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 5:los vecinos de la isla

-después del numerito de Kakuzu y su ''tesorooo''-

Hidan: buenooo, yo voy a comenzar con mis rezos

Todos. nooooooo

Hidan:UNYAUNYAWACHUWACHUUAUAUAUAUAHYUAYAYYAYA

Lider: VETE A LA OTRA PUNTA DE LA ISLA ¡YA!

HIdan. peroooo.....

Lider:YA

Hidan :VALE,VALE,VALE

-Kakuzu , Deidara y Tobi estaban un poco más alejados del ''campamento'' porque todavía se escuchaba un poco a Hidan-

Deidara:aaaaah que relax,hum ¿verdad Mari,Pili?

Kakuzu: ¿nos estás insultando?

Deidara:no, Mari y Pili son mis manos inculto,hum

Kakuzu:ah....

Tobi: ¡Sempai,Sempai! Tobi oye a Hidan

Kakuzu. no puede ser ¿no ves que está en la otra punta?

UNYAUNYAWACHUWACHUUAUAUAUAUAH

Deidara:aaaaaah ¿qué es eso?

-los tres akatsukis abren los ojos y ven cómo unos hombrecitos de tez morena, y taparrabos los llevan atados de pies y manos-

Kakuzu: ¡Ah! caníbaleees

Deidara:¡Ah! ¡CANTAN COMO HIDAAAAN!

Tobi:¡Ah! Locos bajitoooooos

Caníval1: UYAYAYAUNWAYU

Kakuzu:¿eiing?

Canival 2: UYAUNUYAYAYAUNWAYU

-Los ''vecinos'' depositan a los tres villanos en una olla gigante-

Kakuzu: nos quieren comer

Canival 1: UYAYAYAUNWAYUYAWAYA

Deidara. necesitamos un diccionario...hum

Tobi: ¡mirad! nos echan zanahoria

Deidara:NOOOOOO ¡Mari es alérgica a la zana y Pili a la horia!

Kakuzu:¿eh?qué haces Tobi,¿ te vas a convertir en uno de ellos?

-Tobi estaba probando la sopa de akatsuki..-

Tobi:mmm rica

-En ese momento un caníbal le quita el gorro a Kakuzu donde llevaba todo su dinero-

Kakuzu: noooooooooooooooo ¡devuélveme a mi único amor verdadero!

-los caníbales se van,dejando a los criminales solos-

Deidara: ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora?hum

Tobi: y ¿si cortamos las cuerdas con esa piedra?

-Kakuzu y Deidara se quedan asombrados ante el comentario de Tobi-

Kakuzu: buena idea...

Deidara: ya está,hum.

Kakuzu: bién a por mi dinero

Deidara:no, mejor por la noche, ahora hay que volver al campamento... o si no, el lider se enfadará...

Tobi: Tobi no quiere que el Lider se enfade, porque le ha dicho que si no le quita el saquito de Tobi a Tobi , y TOBI ES UN BUENCHICO NO MERECE QUE LE QUITEN EL SAQUITOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (se echa a llorar)

Deidara: tranquilo Tobi ,hum, ya volvemos

Tobi:bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Kakuzu: dinerito, luego vuelvo a por tí

-mientras en el campamento-

Líder:DONDE ESTÁN ESOS #~€

Konan: cálmate.... PERO BUENO ¿¡ PUEDE SABER DÓNDE $%¬ ESTÁN?!

Deidara:SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakuzu:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tobi: hemos visto caníbales jijijiji

Lider: CASTIGADOS SIN CENAR

Los tres: peroooooooooooo

Lider: fuera de mi vistaaaaaa

Kakuzu:sí...

Itachi:.... ¿qué os ha pasado?

Kisame:¿habéis visto al Yeti?

Deidara: uno,no hemos vito al Yeti por que no existe,hum y dos, nos capturaron unos caníbales, después envenenaron a Mari y a Pili con zanahoria y le quitaron a Kakuzu su dinero

Itachi:....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¿ SASUKE?

Kisame: está aquí....

Itachi:....gracias

-saca una aguja y lo pincha-

Itachi: ya estoy mejor...

Deidara:bueno, nosotros os vamos..

.

Tobi:¿Itachi quiere que guarde en el Saquito de Tobi a Sasuke?

Itachi:¡ANIMAAAAAAAAAAL! SASUKE ES PERSONA IGUAL QUE TÚ

Tobi:ahora si que me da miedo Itachi...

...

-esa misma noche tres akatsukis se encontraban en medio de la isla-

Deidara: Kakuzu,¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?

Kakuzu: sí

Tobi: mira Sempai, una polilla está mirándome fijamente..

Deidara:hum...

Tobi: mira Sempai, una polilla está acercándose a mí

Deidara:hum...

Tobi: mira Sempai, una polilla está intentando comerme

Deidara:Tobi,hum las polillas son del tamaño de un cereal

Tobi: pues esta parece edl tamaño de un cereal de tres metros....

Kakuzu: ¿qué pasa aqu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Deidara:HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM, UNA POLILLA DE TRES METROOOOOOOS

Tobi:huyamooosssss

Deidara:no , si te parece nos quedamos aquí y la invitamos a tomar el té...

Tobi: mmmm té.....

Kakuzu:correeeeed

CRASH

Deidara:¿qué fue eso?hum

de los matorrales sale una figura-

Kakuzu:¿HIDAN?

Hidan: el mismooooo

Tobi: qué hace aquí Hidan-Sempai

Hidan: pues resulta que un hombrecito me atacó y se llevó mi amuleto de Jashin-Sama

A BUSCAR AL HOMBRECITO!

-de repente-

CRASH

Hidan:¿otro akatsuki?

-sale el hombrecito-

Hidan: mirad es un Jashinista lleva el colgante de Jashin-Sama

Kakuzu: ¡TONTO! ES TU COLGANTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-el hombrecito empieza a perseguirlos repitieno:

Caníbal: UYAWAYA COMER YUYAWUWA

todos :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-llegan al campamento-

Konan: AAAAAAAH PEIN PROTÉGEME PONTE DELANTE

-el lider coge y se pone detrás-

Konan: pero qué #$%& HACES TÚ ERES EL QUE ME TIENE QUE SALVAR

Lider: sí pero es que a lo mejor le asustas, ya sabes , como estás sin maquillar,

-El lider de los akatsuki salió volando-

-En ese instante aparece un helicóptero

Tobi:¿Es un pájaro?

Zetsu: no,es un helicóptero...

Tobi:¿es un avión?

Itachi:... no,es un helicóptero

Tobi:es un..

QUE ES UN HELICÓPTEROOOOOOO

Tobi: ¿Tobi se lo puede quedar para el saquito de Tobi?

Deidara:sí,hum

-del helicóptero sale una figura-

Tobi:¿Es un pájaro?

Orochimaru: no, es Doner Caboner

Sasori: quién es ese

Orochimaru es Doner Caboner

Tobi:¿es un avión?

Kisame: no, es Doner Caboner

Deidara: déjalo por inposible...

-Doner, como si estuviera haciendo puenting se tira con la cuerda desde el helicóptero pero ese día había peleado con los de mantenimiento,y éstos le pusieron un metro más a la cuerda-

PAFF

Tobi: mira Semapi papilla de DONER

-por suerte, el presentador cayó sobre el caníbal-

Todos: bieeeeeeeen

-el hombre y todos los hombrecitos se van en el helicóptero-

a la mañana siguiente...

Hidan: me pregunto dónde habrá caido mi amuleto...AQUÍ ESTÁ

Kakuzu:(con lágrimas en los ojos) no ha caído por ninguna parteeeeee el dinero no estáaaaaaaa

Deidara: me pregunto,hum dónde estarán ahora los Caníbales....

-en otra parte del mundo, más concretamente en un hotel de lujo-

Caníbal1: YUYAWATAYUWUWATAYA

Caníbal2: YATAYUWERIYUAAAAAA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 5

espaeramos que os haya gustado!!!

recordad: id votando por el akatsuki que queréis que gane la inmunidad en el siguiente capítulo (para votar, ya sabéis: los reviews)

saludos^^

Akatsukinojutsu


	6. La primera inmunidad

Perdón por la demoraaaaaaaaaaaa tardamos mucho en actualizar^^

aquí va la primera inmunidad

gracias a todos por vuestros reviews

saludos

akatsukinojutsu

_____________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 6: la primera inmunidad

-Una vez solucionado lo de los caníbales,nuestros villanos estaban muy nerviosos-

Tobi: Lider,lider,¿por qué todos estáis tan nerviosos?

Lider: porque hoy es el día de la inmunidad....

Tobi:¿Tobi puede participaaaaar?

Lider:PUES CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO SI NO, PARA QUÉ NARICES HAS VENIDO A ESTA ISLA LLENA DE "·$%& CON NOSOTROS,CABEZA LOLLY-POP

Tobi:Lider¿quiere jugar con el saquito de Tobi?

Lider:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO VER ESE ESTÚPIDO SACO NUNCA MÁS, y fuera de mi vista...

Kisame: Jefeeeeeeeeee, NO TIENE CORAZÓN

Lider:sí que lo tengo, pero está sumido en un agujero negro.....

Kisame: ERES HORRIBLEEEEEEEEEEE

Tobi:no pasa nada Kisame-Sempai, Tobi es-es-est-está BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Kisame: cálmate Tobi....

-pero Tobi no alcanzó a oir, porque había salido corriendo...-

Itachi:..... mirad se ha parado,

Deidara: ¿qué pasa aquí.hum?

Kisame: el lider lastimó a Tobi con sus frías palabras,

Deidara:¿por qué?

Kisame- (toma aire para realizar un fuerte grito) PORQUE ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: el lider tiene un sólo sentimiento: El Odio

Deidara: ¡eh! mirad,hum.¡¡¡ Tobi se está golpeando la cabeza en uno de los cocoteros!!!!

Tobi: Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,Tobi es un mal chico,

-Hidan se acerca a él-

Hidan: Tobi no es un mal chico, el lider dijo lo que dico porqueeeee.....

Hidan:¿te cuento un secreto?

-Tobi deja de darse contra el cocotero y atiende a su compañero-

Tobi: CUÁL,CUÁL HIDAN-SEMPAI

Hidan: el líder está enfadado por la paliza que le dió Konan,por lo del caníbal

Tobi:jijijijij es que Konan-Sempai es muy fuerte jijijij

Kakuzu:hola, *snif,snif*

Zetsu (que se acababa de abrir) Tobi, ¿por qué tienes tantos moratones?

Deidara: se dió contra el cocotero,hum...

Zetsu:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH **TOBI QUÉ HAS HECHOOOOOOOOO,¿CRÉES QUE SÓLO POR SER UNA PLANTA**

**MERECE QUE LA PEGUES CON TU CABEZÓN?PUES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Orochimaru:ya cálmate...

Zetsu:**CALLA CARA DE SERPIENTE**

Orochimaru: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-esta vez el que va a darse contra el cocotero es Orochimaru, se golpea,se golpea, pero nadie le hace caso-

-De repente se oye una voz en una roca-

Doner:Atención....POR FAVOR HACEDME CASO DE UNA VEZ

Todos:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Doner: que hoy es el día de la prueba de inmunidad

Todos (menos Itachi que estaba pinchando a su hermano como de costumbre) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SE NOS OLVIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓ

Kisame :aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah qué pode

mos hacer no estamos listooooooooooooooooooooooooooos

Doner: no os hace falta estar listos, porque la prueba la haréis aquí mismo...

Itachi:.... y qué

Tobi:¿NO LO ENTIENDES ITACHI?¿ NO VES LA ILUSIÓN EN NUESTROS CORAZONES?

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Itachi:... yo sólo entiendo el odio

Doner: bien, la prueba consistirá en pasar una noche en medio del bosque, os llevaremos a un punto del bosque que no conozcáis y estaréis perdidos toda la noche, pero tendréis que buscar algo.... y es: UN VALE POR UNA INMUNIDAD

Itachi:... y qué

Zetsu: lo mismo digo.....por qué tenemos que buscar un vale por una inmunidad, y encima de noche... qué tontería

Doner: porque es un vale para no ser nominados

Zetsu:¡¡¡¡ **PUES HABER EMPEZANDO POR AHÍ!!!!**

Doner: *coaff,coaff* bién, los grupos ya los decidí:

_**ITACHI,TOBI,Y EL LIDER**_

_**DEIDARA,KISAME,ZETSU**_

_**KONAN,HIDAN Y KAKUZU**_

_**SASORI Y OROCHIMARU**_

Lider: noooooooooooooooooooooooo con Tobi noooooooooooo

Kakuzu:nooooooooooooooooooooooo con Hidan noooooooooo

Sasori:noooooooooooooooooooooooo sólo nooooooooooooooo

Deidara: Sasori,hum ¿no te acuerdas de que Orochimaru vino con nosotros?

Sasori: ¿ir?¿a dónde?

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

Zetsu: déjale....

Doner: en media hora que será denoche me esperáis junto a la playa

Todos: ok

-media hora después-

Tobi: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Doner: bien, cojed estas vendas y tapaos los ojos

Tobi: biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Deidara:¿por qué estás tan emocionado?

Tobi: Tobi quiere ese vale para el Saquito de Tobi

Hidan: Tobi ,¿de verdad crees que ese saco puede usar el vale para ganar la inmunidad?

Tobi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-los akatsukis se vendan los ojos y los dirigen hacia el punto acordado, sólo les dan a cada grupo un mapa con una ''x'' en el lugar donde está su premio-

------------------

Tobi: bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen ahora Tobi es un pirata, Tobi quiere encontrar el cofre del tesorooooooooo

Lider: Tobi, cuando sal de aquí te llevaré a la guardería....

Tobi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Tobi siempre quiso estar en una de esaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Itachi:...ahora hay que buscar ese vale

------------------

-en otro lugar del bosque.....-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Deidara: MARI,PILI NOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame: HAZ ALGOOOOO

Zetsu: DETÉN A TUS MANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame: EL MAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zetsu: TUS MANOS SE HAN COMIDO EL MAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Deidara: no fueron ellas, de verdad... fueee..... ese tucán

Kisame:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ES UN TUCÁN MALIGNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zetsu: bueno, pues vamos por ahí

---------------------

Konan: AAAARG ODIO ESTE SITIO ESTÁ LLENO DE #$%&(

Hidan: AYAYUAAUUUUYUYAYYAYAYAYWAWAYY

Kakuzu: no me recuerdes lo de los caníbales por favor....

Hidan: cómo que caníbales, SON MIS REZOS DE POR LA NOCHEEEEEEE

Konan: #$%& (/&%$#~¬

Hidan: uy lo que ha dichooooooooooooo

Kakuzu: No cambies de tema Hidan sigamos con la peleaaaaa

----------------------

Sasori: qué voy a hacer.....¿dónde puse el mapa?

Orochimaru:lo tengo yo

Sasori: AAAAAAAAAAH así no podré ganar la inmunidad....

Orochimaru: pero que lo tengo yooooooooo

Sasori: y encima sólo....

Orochimaru: ya me da igual

---------------------

Itachi: os odio, seguiré sólo.....

Lider:¿quieres ver de lo que es capaz un lider?

Itachi:... agamos una apuest-

¿ALGUIEN DIJO APUESTA?

Tobi:Kakuzu-sempaiiiiiii

Lider: sí, haré una apuesta con Itachi

Kakuzu: y ¿cuál es el premio?

Lider: El que consiga llegar hasta el vale gana, el que no.... tendrá que jugar con Tobi y su saco ¿trato hecho?

Itachi:.... trato hecho

Kakuzu : _``no hay dinero de por medio, me voy´´_

-----------------.

Doner: llevo aquí tres horas y nada...... qué voy a hacer con el vale....

-se hacerca una figura....-

Doner:¿quién es ese que viene tan rápido?

Doner: esp- espe.

PAFF

Doner: ¿Itachi?

Itachi: Trae el vale de una vez...

Itachi: JAJAJAJAJJAJ TE GANÉ LIDER, JUEGA CON EL SAQUITO DE TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Doner(coge una altavos que tenía en el suelo): bien.... vamos todos al campamento...

-Una hora más tarde...-

Lider: ¿ya estamos todos?

Tobi: Tobi no ve a Deidara, Kisame y a Zetsu Sempais

--------------------

Deidara:¿será por aquí?

Kisame: noooooooooo por allí

Zetsu:**voto por dejar de buscar el ''tesoro'' y buscar el camino de vuelta....**

**--------------------**

Todos(menos el lider y Tobi que estaban jugando con el saquito de Tobi...) BIEN ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

___________________________________________________________________

al y como nos lo pedísteis en los reviews el ganador a sido Itachi Uchiha!!!

esperamos que les haya gustado.... sguan mandando más reviews con sugerencias

nos vemos en el capítulo ..........7!!!!!


	7. La infancia de Tobi

Sentimos la demoraaaa tardamos muchísimo en actualizar, pero por fín el cap 7

saludos: akatsukinojutsu (tobidmonkey y deikan100)

____________________________________________________

Akatsuki en Supervivientes

Capítulo 7: la infancia de Tobi

-era de noche, los akatsukis estaban sentados alrededor del fuego( que consiguieron encender gracias a unas cerillas del :Saquito de Tobi-

Tobi:¿por qué Kisame, Zetsu y Deidara-sempai no vienen?

Itachi (en la otra punta de la isla bailando y cantando) :¡¡¡¡tengo la inmunidaaaaaaad!!!

Kakuzu: Itachi, no te reconozco...

Tobi:KAKUZU SEMPAIIIII CONTESTA A MI PREGUNTAAAAA

Kakuzu:¿y si no quiero?

Tobi: pe-pe-pero..... entonces Tobi estará triste......*Snif,snif*

Kakuzu: vale, vale¿cuál era la pregunta?

Hidan: no intentes recordarsela Tobi, se le olvidará de todas formas,¿cuántos años decías que tenías Kakuzu? jejejejeje

Tobi: Kakuzu sempai es viejooooo

Kakuzu.¡¡no!! todavía soy joven

Hidan: entonces...recordarás la pregunta de Tobi ¿no?

Kakuzu: er, esto.....ARG ME VOY A CONTAR MI DINERO

Hidan y Tobi: Kakuzu es viejOOoOOoOo

Lider:¿Y Kisame y su grupo?

Tobi:¡¡¡¡¡el lider también es viejo porque no se acuerda de la preguntita que hizo Tobiiiii!!!!

Lider:¿qué dijiste Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi dijo que el lider tambie-

-Hidan, rápidamente le tapa la boca-

Lider: que soy, qué

Hidan: Tobi iba a decir que el lider es también muy fuerte...

Tobi:NOOOO Hidan JOOOO, Tobi decía que el lider también era viejooo

Lider:A sí que era eso ,¿eh, Tobi?

Tobi:siiiii

-y Tobi salió por los aires....-

Lider: ya está....

-Una hora después, Tobi regresa al campamento acompañado de tres villanos más-

Kisame:GRACIAS TOBIIIIIIIII TE DEBEMOS LA VIDAAAAA

Tobi:bueno, si Kisame no quiere su vida que se la de a Tobi para el Saquito de Tobi

Deidara: no te pases,hum... si, tampoco estábamos perdidooos...

-Zetsu y Kisame miran con cara de odio a Deidara-

Deidara:vale,vale...hum

Konan: Lider, me aburro...

Kisame:contemos historias de miedooo

Lider:vale...

Tobi: ¡TOBI! TOBI EMPIEZAAAA

Sasori: ¿eh? ¿qué hacemos alrededor del fuego?

Itachi:(que se acababa de incorporar):...cómo es posible que te olvides de todo mentecatooo, si fueras Sasuke ya te odiaría...(pincha su muñeco)

Orochimaru:y¿cómo se llama la historia?

Tobi: no me hacen casoo* BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*

Kakuzu: está bien... ¿cómo se llama la historia?

Orochimaru:¡¡oye eso no vale!! lo pregunté yo primeeerooo

Tobi : la historia se llamaaaa (música tenebrosa) LA INFANCIA DE TOBIIIII

Tobi:Tobi nació en un pueblo de cullo nombre Tobi no se acuerda,Tobi vivia en una casita de paja que un niño rubio explotó

-todos miran con odio a Deidara-

Tobi:entonces Tobi y sus papás se fueron a una casita de madera

que un niño parecido a una planta se comió

-todos miran con odio a Zetsu-

Tobi:Tobi y los papás de Tobi se marcharon a una casa de ladrillos,compramos un pez con

una samehada al que llamamos Kisame

-todos miran con asombro a Kisame-

Tobi:la primera novia de Tobi fue una niña obsesionada con el papel

-El lider mira con tristeza a konan-

Tobi:un dia Tobi se fue al hipercor y se perdió sobrevivió comiendo de esos pinchitos de comida que dan por ahí gratis

Tobi:un día tobi se encontro con un niño con muchos hilos y que vendía sacos

-todos miran a Kakuzu-

Tobi:Tobi le compró al niño raro el saquito de Tobi

-ahora todos miran con odio a kakuzu-

Tobi:un día tobi fue a un puesto de comida en que habia un niño con un hermanito al que queria mucho y que se llamaba Sasuke (Tobi lo sabe por que tenia una chapa con su nombre)

-todos miran extrañados a Itachi-

Tobi:el niño vendía shushi,pero a tobi no le gustaba el shushi Tobi no sabe por que pero tras ver un genjutsu no jutsu compro todo el shushi.

-Kisame mira a Itachi con ojos llorosos y hecha a correr llorando-

Sasori: y ¿dónde dormías Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi dormía en la panadería, encima de las barritas de pan recién hecho

-Hidan se lleva una mano a la boca haciendo signo de arcadas,acababa de recordar que de pequeño compraba allí el pan-

Tobi: Hidan-Sempaiiiii atiendeeee , en verano, Tobi dormía en los congelados

Deidara: Tobi,hum, te buscabas sitios muy raros para dormir....

Tobi: Deidara-Sempaiiii no interrumpas a Tobi con su recuerdo de la infanciaaa

Sasori: pero,¿no era una historia de miedo?

Tobi: SASORI ESTÁ INSULTANDO LOS RECUERDITOS DE TOBIIIIIII ¡AL SAQUITO DE TOBIIIIII!

-Tobi: coge su saco y mete a Sasori en él

-Todos lo miran con espanto-

Lider: TOBI QUÉ HACEEEEES SACA A SASORI AHORA MISMOO

Tobi: NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakuzu:venga sigue con tu histoia...

Tobi: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tobi:un dia Tobi fue a la tienda de animales del hipercor,entonces Tobi abrió muchas jaulas,la de el kiuby la del sanbi etc... despidieron al dependiente de la tienda y su hijo un niño con muchos pirsings dijo que formaria una organizacion para capturarlos a todos y que volvieran a aceptar a su padre en el trabajo

-Todos miran con asombro al Lider-

Konan:Pein no me esperaba esto de ti me has decepcionado

-Konan sale corriendo llorando como de costumbre-

Lider: espera Konaaaaaan es queeeee esos bijus cuestan mucho dineroooooo

Kakuzu:¿dinero? ¿como cuánto?

Lider: pues... varios millones cada uno...

Kakuzu: AAAAAAAAH PERO QUÉ HACEMOS AQUÍ PARADOOOOS HAY QUE BUSCAR LOS BIJUUUUUUUS

Hidan: estamos en una isla desierta....

Kakuzu: PERO QUÉ SON 60.000$ COMPARADOS CON UN MILLÓOOOOON

Itachi:...cuando odies a los bijus ellos vendrán a tí y podrás capturarlos

Kakuzu: buena idea..... ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO ODIO.....AAAAAAAAH NO PUEDO ODIAR ALGO QUE VALE MILLONEEEEEES

-el ninja de la cascada se tira de los pelos fuertemente-

Kisame:(que acababa de llegar)¿qué le pasa?

Zetsu: está teniendo una lucha consigo mismo... sobre lo que dijo Itachi de odiar a los bijus...

Kisame: I- ITA-ITACH- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO TENÍA CORAZÓOOOOOOOON

Itachi:...lo tengo envuelto en una capa de odio...

Kisame: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggggggggg

-Sale corriendo otra vez-

Kakuzu: Itachi, yo si quieres te vendo uno de mis corazones sin odio a buen precio

Itachi:... no quiero tus corazones sin odio

Tobi:habeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer hacerme casooooooo

Deidara:vale vale pero saca a sasori se va ha ahogar,hum

___________________________________________________________________________

Bueno has aqui el septimo capitulo esperamos que os haya gustado gracias por los reviews y por seguir el fic nos vemos en el octavo capitulo

saludos: akatsukinojutsu ^^


	8. Las nominaciones

Sentimos la demoraaaaaaa, últimamente tardamos en actualizar TT-TT pero gracias a vuestros reviews nos dáis ánimos ^_______^ esperamos que os guste el capítulo.

:3 Akatsuknojutsu

___________________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en Supervivientes

Capítulo 8: Las nominaciones

-después de oir toda la historia de la infancia de Tobi los akatsukis se quedaron dormidos,o por lo menos uno de ellos-

Tobi: zZzZZ Tobi es un bueno chico ZzZZ

Sasori: mirad Tobi habla en sueños

Deidara: sí,hum....

Itachi:... tengo una idea

Lider: Aquí soy yo el que tiene las ideas, venga di...

Itachi:... aprobechando que Tobi está dormido..... le robaremos su saquito MuAHAHAHHaAhhaH

Deidara: Pero qué dices Itachi¿quieres que nos mate a todos?

Itachi: a mí no me matará porque yo tengo odio hacia él

Lider:Itachi, recosiderémoslo ... podemos acabar muy mal....

Itachi:.... yo no porque yo tengo la inmunidad

Zetsu: ya. pero nosotros no...

Zetsu:además ,**TU ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ, NO SABEMOS QUÉ HAY EN ESE SACO, O ES **

**QUE QUIERES QUE SE NOS TRAGE A TODOS COMO UN AGUJERO NEGRO**

Itachi:...

Konan: yo quiero quitarle el saquito a Tobi , esa cosa me tiene harta #$%&

Lider: vamos a quitarle el saquito a Tobi

Deidara: calzonazos,hum...

Lider:¿qué digiste?

Deidara: nada,nada,hum

Sasori: pero Deidara,¿porqué no le dices al lider que le llamaste calzonazos?

Lider:¿a sí?...

-en ese momento un rayo va hacia Deidara que se protege con Hidan del impacto-

Hidan: ARRRRG

Hidan: porqué hiciste eso Deidara

Deidara: no quería morir, y como tú eres inmortal...

Hidan: a bueno, gracias, esto servirá a Jashin-sama

Deidara:si tu lo dices...

Konan:venga chicos vamos a por ese saco

Tobi: zZzZZ Tobi es un bueno chico ZzZZ

-el lider, coge el saquito... pero en ese momento...-

Lider. porras, ya es de día...

-Tobi, se levanta como si fuera un despertador-

Tobi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah saquito de Tobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kisame:¿qué pasa Tobi?

Tobi:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ,TÚ KISAME SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!! TÚ ROBASTE A TOBI SU

SAQUITOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame:¿qué?

Tobi:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-Tobi se lanza contra Kisame y le de una paliza... derepente aparecen los demás akatsukis-

Sasori: NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ KISAMEEEEE

Itachi:ve,ve,ve,ve,ve,ve

Sasori: no seas malo Itachi

Itachi:...

Tobi: ¿Y EL SAQUITO DE TOBI? RRRRRRRRRRGGG

Deidara: pues... verás está tomando el sol...

-el modo malo Tobi desaparece-

Tobi: claro, el saquito de Tobi quería estar morenito para ligar con las saquitas

- se oyen grillos-

Tobi: Saquito voy a por tiiii

-el silencio se rompe gracas a una voz muy familiar...-

OIDME TODOOOOS HOY ES EL DÍA DE LAS NOMINACIONES

Zetsu:**AAAAAAAH ESTÁ HABLANDO UN ÁRBOL SABÍA QUE YO NO ERA EL ÚNICO**

ZETSU SOY YO, DONER

Lider: ya podrías elegir otros sitios más normalitos....o....POR QUÉ NO VIENES Y NOS LO DICES A LA CARA ,GALLINA QUE CONMIGO NO PUEDE NADIE

Deidara:excepto Konan,hum

Lider:no,ella tampoco puede conmigo

Konan:PEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"#~$&€%Ç

Doner:ejem , ahora tocan las nominaciones

Tobi:DOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

!!!!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A ROBARLE A TOBI EL SAQUITO DE TOBI DE TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*itachi habia puesto e saquito de tobi junto a Doner Caboner*

Doner:AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH TOBIIIIIIII TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

-Al oir esto Itachi va corriendo hacia su amigo de odio-

Itachi:TOBIIIIIIIII DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMIGO DE ODIOOOO!!!!!!

el saquito lo tiene Sasori

Tobi:AGAGHGAHGHAGHAGAHG SASORI DONDE PUSISTE EL SAQUITO DE TOBIIIII!!!!

Sasori:...no me acuerdo

Tobi:AGHAGHAGHAGAHGAGAHG SASORI ENCUENTRALO AHORA MISMO O TE TIRO AL VOLCÁN

Sasori:mmm...lo tiene Kisame

Kisame:eh que no no yo no lo tengo

Tobi:SUPE DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI QUE TU TENIAS EL SAQUITO DE TOBIII!!!!!

Kisame:no no lo tiene...Deidara

Deidara:eh ¿que?

Tobi:DEIDARA TU Y TU ESTÚPIDO ARTE DE LAS EXPLOSIONES TU NO QUERIAS HACERME EXPLOTAR QUERÍAS EXPLOTAR EL SAQUITO DE TOBIIIIII!!!!

Deidara:no no lo tiene Itachi

Tobi:ITACHI DAME EL DICHOSO SACO DE LAS NARICEEEEEEEEEEES

Itachi:...no

Tobi:AGHAGAAGHGHAHAGHAGAHGAHGAHGAHAGHA

-Itachi aparece vendado como una momia-

Lider:ya te dije yo que no tocaras el saquito de tobi

Itachi:mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmm MMMMMMMM #~$€%

Doner:bueno,las nominaciones consisten en que los concursantes botarán a otro ,excepto a Itachi al tener la inmunidad...

Tobi:cachis

Doner:para que reciba un castigo

-Todos los akatsuki le dicen su boto a Doner-

Doner:y estos han sido los resultados

_**DEIDARA:2**_

_**LIDER:2**_

_**KONAN:0**_

_**TOBI:0**_

_**HIDAN:1**_

_**KAKUZU:1**_

_**ZETSU:2**_

_**SASORI:2**_

_**OROCHIMARU:0**_

_**KISAME:0**_

Orochimaru:bieeeen nadie a votado por mi todos me quieren

Todos:¡Orochimaru!,¿tu participabas?

Orochimaru:se han vuelto a olvidara de mi *snif snif*

Deidara:¡¡¡¡EH QUIEN ME HA VOTADO !!!!

Lider:tuturuturu me se alguien que me llamó calzonazooooos

Konan:tuturuturu me se de alguien que me rompió las alas de papel en la prueba del volcáaan

Deidara :os odio

Itachi:mmmmmm MMMMMMM

Konan y Tobi:wiiiiiiiiiii no nos han votado

Todos:ya,por el miedo que os tenemos

Konan y Tobi:¡¿QUE HABEIS DICHOOOOOOOOOO!?

Todos:no nada nada

Hidan:kakuzu,te he votado yo

Kakuzu:y yo a ti

Zetsu:jajajajja Zetsu oscuro te he votado yo

Zetsu:**JJAJAJAJAJ Y YO TE HE VOTADO A TÍ LADO BLANCO**

Sasori:¿Quien me ha votado?

Orochimaru:siempre te olvidas de mi

Sasori:y todos

Orochimaru:ya pero tu más veces

Deidara:Sasori tambien te he votado, por despreciar mi arte

Sasori:¿cuál es tu arte?

Deidara:¡¡¡¡EL DE LA EXPLOSIÓN,SI LO SABE HASTA TOBIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Doner: El castigo tendrá lugar mañana, los nominados son Deidara,Lider,Zetsu Sasori.

Los cuatro: ¿QUUUUUEEEEE CASTIGOOOOOOOO?

Lider:a mí no me castiga nadie

Doner: así es.... castigo.Y será terribleeeeee

__________________________________________________________________

aquí el capítulo 8 pobre Itachi tiene que aprender a no tocar el Saquito de Tobi xD

Itachi:¡¡¡mmmmM mMM mmm MMMM !!!!

(Dice que gracias por los reviews)

¿qué cruel castigo se le ocurrirá a Doner? :3 lo veremos en el cap 9

saludos :Akatsukinojutsu (tobidmoney & Deikan100)


	9. El castigo

GOMENASAIIIIII tardamos un poco más del la cuenta en actualizar, pero esperamos que os siga gustandoooo el capítulo de hoy es el castigo^^ ah, por cierto GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!

Saludos: Akatsukinojutsu

____________________________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Caítulo 9: el castigo 

era un día oscuro,pero no de tormenta, ni nada de eso, era un día oscuro para cuatro akatsukis, sí, los cuatro akatsukis que fueron nominados-

Tobi: a Deidara sempai le han castigadooo!!!! (cantaba Tobi bailando con su saquito)

Deidara:lo que pasa es que no apreciáis mi arte, ni el de Mari, ni el de Pili hum...

Zetsu: ¿qué hemos hecho para merecer estoooooo?

**Zetsu: es ovbiooo somos criminales ...aaaah este realiy show es una mentira para atraparnos a todoooos no llevarán a la carcel.....**DONDE NO HAY LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ

Lider: esto no es ningún plan para capturarnos, además yo podría protegeros

Zetsu: de verdaaaaaaad

Lider: sí, si quisiera, pero como os odio a todos....

Itachi:... (acabó por quitarse las vendas, porque no podía pinchar así a su ''hermano'')

Sasori: Itachiiiii ¿por qué estás lleno de moratones?

Itachi:...#$%&

Kisame: Itachi no digas eso, los niños de verdad no dicen tacoooos y yo quiero ser un niño de verdaaad :)

Itachi: pues no los digas

Kisame: yaaa pero contigo de compañero se me #$%& pegan...

Itachi TU A MÍ NO ME DICES ESOOOO

Kisame: el qué , #$%& ups se me escapó, esto es por tu mala influenciaaa

Itachi:#$%&/

Hidan: uuuuyyyyyyy estos hablan peor que yoooooo tengo que hacer algooo

-Hidan toma aire y ....-

Hidan:#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&#$%&

-todos abren los ojos como platos-

Lider: ya, PAREN

Hidan: perooooo Jashin-Sama me dijo que demostrara que soy mejor que ellos....

Kakuzu:no sería que Jashin decía que ellos eran mejores que tu?

Hidan:cómo puedes decir eso, Jashi-sama confía en mí

Kakuzu:si, ya ya

Hidan GRRRRRRRRRRR

Lider: dije que YA

Konan:¿estás nervioso por lo del castigo Lider?

Lider.n-no no es-esto-esstoy para nada nervi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi-vi

Tobi: EY EL LIDER PARECE UN DISCO DE VINTILO RAYADOOOO

Kisame: dirás de vinilo...

Tobi: Tobi dice que es vintilooo

Kisame:Pero es viniloooo

Sasori: parad ya, mirad al lider NO PUEDE PARAR DE DECIR ''VI'' SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MORADOOO

Tobi: wiiiiiiiiiiiii el lider es multicolooooooor

Lider: TOBI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI

Deidara:otra vez,hum

Itachi:... es divertido

.....

Todos (menos el lider que seguía con sus ''bi''):¿te estás divirtiendoooo?

Itachi:....

Kisame: es la primera vez que veo que Itachi se divierte

Kakuzu: pos para la fotooo

Deidara:¿y esa cámara?

Kakuzu: se la robé a uno de los de allí (señala a los cámaras) :no tenemos presupuesto para comprar una

Orochimaru: eh! ¡mirad! que el lider se ahoga

Sasori: ey chio el lider se está ahogandoooo

Orochimaru: serás ....

Konan le da un vaso de agua al lider pero éste con sus ''vi'' se ahoga más todavía

Lider: glubb arrrrlgg AAAAAH VI-VI-VI- AAARRRG BLUB-BLUB. x_X

Todos: lideeeeeeeeer

Lider: x_X

Konan: se desmayó

.........

Kakuzu:¿y qué hacemos?

Hidan: dejadlo.... se irá con Jashin-sama

Konan: AAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOO LIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER NO VAYAS CON ESE TAL CACHÍN-LLAMÁ

Hidan: es Jashin-sama

Tobi: le estamos perdiendo, le estamos perdiendo aaaaaaaaaaaaah

YO PUEDO SOLUCIONAR VUESTRO PROBLEMA

pájaro: sé que ahora,estáis pensando.... vaya pero si es Doner

Deidara: mira un pájaro que hablaaaa

Zetsu: es Doner....

Deidara:haré una pajarita de arcilla y seréis felices

**Zetsu: que es Doner, que viene a salvar al lider....**

BOOM

-el pájaro-micrófono de juguete explotó-

piedra: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mi muñecoooooo

Hidan: ahora te fastis y nos ayudas a salvar al lider

Doner: pues ya no

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Doner: bién empezaré con el castigo, pero antes he de aclarar una cosa...NO os voy a expulsar de la isla

Orochimaru: porras

Doner: este castigo es una eliminatoria sólol perderá uno, y ese pasará un día entero encerrado en una caja de cristal con quien yo diga

Deidara: que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum que yo no pierda,hum con Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,humcon Tobi no,hum

Doner: eso lo decidiré yo. Bien, el castigo consiste en lo siguiente coff coff

no puedo hablar mucho me duele la garganta..... lee tú Zetsu (Doner sale de los matorrales en los que estaba esondido controlando su piedra-altavoz y le da una tarjeta a Zetsu)

Zetsu:¿esta prueva te la inventaste tú?ANIMAAAAAAL

Doner: sí coff,coff

_**El castigo**_

_**los cuatro concursantes nominados deberán meterse en un pantano habitado por cuatro caimanes, tres de ellos acaban de comer y uno no come desde hace una semana, y tendrán que cruzarlo de lado a lado... en el final del pantano hay tres platos diferentes de comida, una vez sorteado el pantano, tendrán que coger el plato y dármelo (hoy no he comido) los tres que me den el plato se salvan y el qe queda: o bien, se lo comió el caimán o es que huyó, en cualquiera de los dos casos pierde (preferiblemente que sea en el primero jejejjejeje)**_

_**nominados: Lider,Deidara, Zetsu y Sasori**_

Deidara: no me gusta nada esta prueba,hum

Sasori: no es justoooo me oxidaréeeee

Zetsu: los tiburones son carníboros a sí que para mí no hay problema

Konan: pero el lider......

-el lider lentamente abre los ojos-

Lider: AAAAAAAAAH ERES TÚ LA QUE CASI ME AHOGAAAAAAA

Konan: cómo puedes decir esas cosas buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Lider: konaaaaaaaan

-Doner les lleva a un pantano-

Doner: es aquí

Glup

Lider: es aquí, el qué

Sasori: pues el cats--

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE EMPIEZE LA PRUEBA

-Deidara Zetsu y Sasori corren hacia el pantano para atravesarlo y llevarle al lider su platillo,pero el lider...... no se enteró de la prueba....-

Lider: ¿por qué esos locos se meten ahí?

Doner: tiene que llevarme el platillo que está en el otro lado y TU también

Lider: ah, eso es fácil

-el lider camina al lado del pantano ( bordeándolo) y llega hasta donde estaban los platillos, y se lo entrega a Doner-

Deidara: eso es trampa hum AAAARGG CUIDADO MARII

Sasori: tarjeta rojaaaa, tarjeta rojaaaaaa no valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee EEH CAIMÁN DE #$%& DEVUÉLVEME MI PIERNAAAA

Zetsu: ESPERAAAAD ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY UN FILETE VERDE, QUE SOY...... UNA LECHUGAAAA!!!!!!

Doner: juas,juas,juas ,¿eh?, gracias Pein (coge la comida)

Lider: paratí soy EL LIDER O QUÉ TE HAS CREIDOOOOOOOOOO

Doner: yo te puedo llamar como quiera

Lider: ahora verás

-el lider levanta a Doner por los aires y va a parar................ EXACTOOO ............A LA CHARCA DE LOS CAIMANES-

Doner: aaaaarg me muerooooo

Zetsu. eh mirad, Doner se esta bañando con los cocodrilooos

Sasori: son caimanes

Zetsu: ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Sasori: no sé perooo miraaa ¡¡ya casi hemos llegadoooo!!

-Deidara estaba demasiado ocupado protegiendo a Mari y a Pili que no se dió cuenta de que sus amigos ya tenían la comida en la mano-

Sasori: YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pero..... Doner está en el agua así que..... PA' DENTRO OTRA VEZ

**Zetsu: en otras circunstancias no volvería a meterme allí pero como estamos tan cerca de ganar.....**

-los dos akjatsukis se meten y le dan los platillos a Dopner el cual estaba a punto de palmarla....-

Doner: ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sasori:¿si te ayudamos ganamos?

Doner: sí pero por favoooor

-le sacan del agua-

YA TENGO AL CASTIGADO DE HOY y eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss EL LIDEEEEEEEEEEEER

Lider: cómo te atreveeeeees te partiré en dos con mis rayos

Doner: te toca pasar un día entero encerrado con.................................. TOBI

Lider: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasori y Zetsu: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GANAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

Tobi: ¡¡¡¡Qué bien a que sí lider pasaremos un día jugando con el saquito de Tobi!!!!!!!!!

Lider: os oido a todos

Itachi:.... cada día me caes mejor lider,

Lider: a tí también te odio

Itachi: ya lo sé, por eso me caes bien

Lider : tsk

________________________________________________________________________________________

bueno, este capítulo duró más de lo normal xD pero bueno, valió la pena.

pobre lider un día entero con Tobi y su saquito :3

seguid mandando reviews que nos encantan ^_^ y aunque quedan algunos caps para la próxima inmunidad id eligiendooooo ^^

Saludos : Akatsukinojutsu


	10. un día en el maravilloso mundo de Tobi

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA

ya nos estamos dando más prisa en actualizar, para que podáis ver antes los caps^^

poooooor fín un capítulo de doble cifraaa (nunca pensamos que llegaría a tantoxDDDD)

Muchas gracias por vuestros revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews!!!!

Saludos :Akatsukinojutsu

___________________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en Supervivientes

Capítulo 10: un día en el maravilloso mundo de Tobi

-Era la mañana del día después del castigo los akatsukis habían dormido plácidamente, excepto uno....-

Deidara: SOCORROOOOO HUMMM AYUDAAAAAAAAA ^*COFF COFF*

....

Deidara (llorando de la desesperación): POR FAVOOOOR HACE FRÍO, MARI Y PILI TIENEN HAMBREEEEEEEEE, AUCH NO ME MORDÁIS A MÍ QUE NO SOY EL DESAYUNOOOOOO

-uno de los villanos se despierta-

¿quién anda ahí?

Deidara: Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii POR FÍN ENCUENTRO A ALGUIEN DESPUÉS DE ESTAR TODA LA NOCHE ENTRE COCODRILOS

Itachi: ... caimanes

Deidara: DA LO MISMO AYUDAAAAAAAAAA

Itachi: qué haces metido en esa charca, el castigo terminó ayer...

Deidara: PUES PASAR EL RATO NO TE #-$%& #-$%& #-$%& #-$%& #-$%&

Itachi:... no puedes hablarme así..

Deidara: sí que puedo#-$%& #-$%& #-$%& #-$%& #-$%&

Itachi:... ¿quieres que llame a mi hermano?¿ESO ES LO QUEQUIERES?¿QUE LLAME A MI HERMANOOOOO? está bien......

Deidara:???

Itachi:( toma aire) SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Deidara:sasu qué?

Itachi(un poco mosqueado por el comentario de su compañero) ES :SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Deidara: sigo sin pillarlo....hum

-Itachi saca un muñeco budú de Deidara,parece ser que los colecciona-

Itachi: pinchar, pinchar,pinchaaaaaaaarrrrrrg

Deidara: AUUUCH KYAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUMHUUUUUUUUUUMHUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM HUUUUUUUUUUM

Itachi: Muahahahahahaha

???: QUIÉN A HECHO ESA RISA DIABÓLICA SÓLO YO PUEDO HACERLA

Deidara: LIDEEEEEEEEEEER ¡AY! AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lider: y tú que haces ahí?

Deidara: pues es que no sé cómo saliiiir,hum

Itachi:EEEEEEEEEEEEEH POR QUÉ NO SE LO DICES AL LIDER COMO ME LO HAS DICHO A MÍ, EH,EH,EH,EH,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

Deidara: es-esto.... SOCORROOOOO

Itachi:... ya,ya ahora disimula....

Lider: Itachi ayuda a Deidara

Itachi: pero por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lider: POR QUE YO LO VALGO

Lider: a que me quedó chachi^^ es que una vez me presenté a un anuncio de L'oreal Paris

Itachi y Deidara: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJA JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHA

Deidara: ¡tío, esa si que es buena! no sabía que tenías tan buen sentido del humor

Lider: _''pero si de verdad me presenté, mejor no se lo digo a nadie más...'' (el lider se sonrroja)_

Lider: se acabó de bromas,*coff,coff* ayuda a Deidara

Itachi:...

-Itachi saca a Deidara del agua-

Lider: Deidara, ¿qué se diceeee?

Deidara: muchas gracias Itachi,hum

Lider: así me gusta

PERO BUENO QUÉ #$%& ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ

Lider: hombre, Konan, cómo tú por aquí.....

Konan: qué es todo este jaleo a las seis de la mañanaaaaaaaa

Itachi: Todo fue culpa de Deidara, se quedó toda la noche en el pantano e hizo mucho ruido _''castígale,castígale,castígale,castígale,castígale''_

Konan/modo instinto maternal ACTIVADO: ooooooh Deidaraaaaaaaa ¿te has hecho pupaaaaa?

Deidara: ¿eiiing?¿hum?

Konan: ven que te prepararé un pescado a la plancha para tí sólo

Deidara: Graci... *achís* ...as, hum

Konan: vaya, parece que te has constipado, pues nada, te haré el potaje que solía hacerme mi abuelita

Itachi: ¿te refieres a esos potajes tan malos?

Konan: no son malos, son nutritibos

-Konan coge a Deidara del brazo y se lo lleva-

Konan: haber, cómo era la receta.... así.... 200g de cucaracha molida, 30g de baba de buldog francés... ¿cómo seguía?

Deidara: (sin que Konan la oyera) socorro chicoooooos ayudadmeee,huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

Itachi: Odio, dulce odio

Lider: Ah.... la receta de la abuelita... cuántos recuerdos...

-------------mientras en el campamento---------------

Kakuzu: zzzZzzZ dinero, dinero,dinero zzzzZzZzZ

Hidan: zzZZzZzz Jashin,Jashin,Jashin, zzZzzZzZz

**Zetsu:ZzZZzZzZZzcomida,comida,comida ZzZZz**

Sasori:zZzZzZZ marionetas,marionestas,marionestas...¿dónde las puse?marionetas,marionestas,marionestas...zZzZZzZz

Kisame:suuuuuuuushiiiiiiiii (babas) ricooooo.... arrrrg

Tobi: BUENOOOOOOOOOOS DÍIIIIIIIIAS

-todos despiertan de sus bonitos sueños-

Todos: pero qué haceeeeeeees

Tobi: hoy es el día en el que Tobi juega con el Lider y el saquito de Tobiiiiii

Kakuzu: ¿y a nosotros qué nos importa?

Tobi: Tobi está feliiiiiiisssssssssss

Hidan: Jashín-sama es el que decidirá si estás feliz o no

-Hidan coge su amuleto y se lo pasa a Tobi por la cara, después lo mira detenidamente...-

Hidan: sí, parece que estás ``feliiiiiiisssssssssss´´

Kakuzu:qué pasa ¿es que ahora eres adivinooo?

Hidan: uy lo que me ha dichoooooo

Kakuzu: eso yo también lo habría sabido haceeeeeeeeeer

Hidan: ya,ya, esto es un don, cosa de la que TU no tienes

Kakuzu: yo si tengo dones

Hidan: ¡¡¡es verdaaaad!!! mira, me llamó la bella durmiente, quiere que le cosas un vestido de novia jejejejejejeje

Kakuzu: tsk

Doner: ATENTION PLEASE

blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,blah,

Doner: QUE #$%& ATENTION PLEASE

Todos (incluso los akatsukis que faltaban) señor sí, señor

Lider:aquí el único jefe soy yo, tú no mandas

Doner:hoy es el día de: _**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_ a que es chulo el nombre^^

Deidara: bueno, es que eso de : _la caja de cristaaaal...._no sé...hum no me gusta

Doner: NO lo dices mal, es : _**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_

_la caja de cristaaaal...._hum

_**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_

_la caja de cristaaaal...._hum

_**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_

_la caja de cristaaaal...._hum

_**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_

Zetsu: YA PAREN LOS DOS

Doner: *coff,coff* bien, aquí tengo la _**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_

Deidara: _la caja de cristaaaal...._hum

Doner: ¿dijiste algo?

Kisame: noo,noo, no dijo nadaaaaaaaa...

Doner: como decía... _**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_. Lider, Tobi, meteros por favor...

-era una caja de 2m X 2m ,lo suficientente grande como para que cupiera el Saquito de Tobi -

Lider: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YA SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADOOOOOOOOOOO

Tobi: el Saquito de Tobi dice que está muy feliiiiissssssss

...

Tobi: jijijijijiji

-La mañana era larga : el líder intentando romper el cristal (cosa que no coneguía) Tobi encendiendo cerillas (del saquito de Tobi)... ya saben, algo normal ....-

Tobi:jijijijijiji se está calentitoooo

Lider: S.O.S pirómanooooooooooooooooooo socorroooooo

Tobi:¿el lider quiere ver más de cerca las cerillas?¿ QUIERE?¿QUIEREEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Lider: noooo

Tobi: ¿el Lider quiere jugar a ver quién se corta antes con este serrucho del Saquito de Tobiiiii?

-el resto de akatsuki les observaban con los ojos muy abiertos-

Kisame:¿de dónde habrá sacado esas cosas Tobi?

Lider: eso, esooooooo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE ME CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Tobi: jijijijiji qué jueguecito más divertido jijijijijiji

Kisame: es que, no sé..... me da la sensación de que esa espada que lleva Tobi a la espalda... me recuerda a samehada.....

Kakuzu : tururuururururu..... lallalalalallalal.....(intenta silbar pero no puede,cuestión de hilos)

Kisame : FUISTE TUUUUUUUUU, TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LE VENDISTE A TOBI MI SAMAHADEAAAAAAAAA

Kakuzu: no es verdaaaaaaaaaaaaad

Tobi: ¡¡¡Kakuzu!!! GRACIAS POR VENDERME LA SAMEHADA, Y EL SERRUCHO, Y LA TALADRADORA, Y LAS CERILLAS, Y LA MÁQUINA DE FUEGOOOOOO

Lider: recuérdame Kakuzu, que te lance un rayo cuando salga de aquí

Kakuzu: ¿eh? ¿me llamabas Hidan?

Hidan: eeeeeeeeer no

Lider: Kakuzu....

Kakuzu: tsk

-la noche fue corta.... excepto, en _**LA CAJA DE CRISTAAAAL **_-

Lider: por favooor sacadme de aquí

Tobi: zZzZzZz cerillas zzZzZz Lider serraaar zZzZzZzZZz

Lider: (estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la caja)

- A la mañana siguiente -

Sasori: WOOOOOOOOW LIDEEEEEEEEEER TIENES UNAS OJERAS MÁS GRANDES QUE LAS DE ITACHIIIIII

Itachi:...no es verdad

Sasori: POR QUÉ TIENES ESAS PEDAZO OJERAAAAAAAAAAS LIDEEEEEEER

Kisame: ¿no te acuerdas? Tobi se a pasado toda la noche soñando con serrar al lider

Sasori: ¿DE VERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?

Kisame: si

Sasori: ¿DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD?

Kisame: siiii

Sasori:¿DE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD, DE VERDADDE VERDAD?

Kisame :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG SIIIIIIIIIII, YEEEEEEEEEES, OOOOOOOOOOOK,HAIIIIIIIIIIII,OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Zetsu:¿QUÉ PASA QUE NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSAAAAAAAAAAAA?**

Sasori: ¿SEGURO, SEGURO?

Zetsu(se lleva una mano a la cabeza), me rindo..

Deidara: *ACHÍS* *ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS* SÍ SASORI, HUM,CAMBIA DE FRASE *ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS**ACHÍS*

Sasori: ¿qué frase?

Todos: déjalo....

-mientras tanto Konan estaba muy emocionada, estaba peinando al Lider justo como Itachi-

Konan: pero ¡¡ QUÉ MONO QUEDAAAAAAAAAAS !!

Zetsu: andá, ¿por qué hay dos Itachis?

Itachi: sólo UN Itachi

Hidan: si ya,ya...

Itachi:...

_______________________________________________________________________

BuenoooooooooOOOoOOoOooOooO !!!!! aquí el décimo cap!!!! el siguiente cap tratará de la segunda inmunidaaaaaaaaaaaad así que...... DEJADNOS VUESTROS REVIEWS VOTANDO POR VESTRO FAVORITOOOO (que si no votáis lo elegiremos nosotros y será peor xDDD)

Saludos: Akatsukinojutsu


	11. La segunda nominación Muihihihihihihihi

GOMENASAI!!!! HEMOS ARDADO MÁS QUE NUNCAAAAAAA EN ACTUALZAAAAAR.... GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS **Y gracias en especial a iluzzion, por recordarnos que hasta nosotros nos olvidamos de Orochimaru xDDD muchas graciaaas**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Akatsuki en Supervivientes

Capítulo 11: las segundas nominaciones O.o

Sasori: Te veo deprimidillo Deidara....

Deidara: No es nada hum(temblando)

Konan: ¿el potaje de mi abuelita no te sirvió?

Deidara: sí,jeje, sí que me sirvió _''para ponerme peor'' _

Konan: te la vas a tener que tomar durante una semana más para que se te quite el resfriado

Deidara: ....

Sasori: WOOOOOW Deidara, pareces una estatuaaaa ¿tan contento te has quedado?

Deidara:no, hum

-Konan le mira con cara de pocos amigos...-

Deidara:siii,hum,decía que sí que estaba contento por tener que tomar tu potaje u-u-una sem-

semana más.....

Konan: me alegro, a mi perrito le sentó también muy bien

Deidara: ¿a-a-a-a- t-tu pe-pe-pe-perrito?

Konan:si, se lo solía poner de comida,cuando se me acababa el pienso para perros

Deidara: va-va-ya hum

-Konan le vuelve a mirar mal-

Deidara:me, refiero,a..... hum...que es un gran honor comer la misma comida, que tu...pe...rri...to,jeje

Zetsu: hot-dog *babas*

**Zetsu: ñam,ñam**

Konan: cómo puedes ser así buaaaaah

Zetsu: esperaaaa al menos dime dónde está tu perrito,tengo hambreeeee

Konan: está, está ,¡ESTÁ MUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTOOOOOO!

buaaaaaaah

Kisame:¡ZEEEEETSU NO TIENES CORAZÓN! ASÍ NUNCA LLEGARÁS A SER UN NIÑO DE VERDAD

Zetsu: yo soy un niño de verdad

**Zetsu: mejor di dos niños de verdad **

Deidara:seguro que lo mató el potaje, de la abuelita

Sasori:¿de qué potaje hablas?

Deidara: olvídalo...

Sasori: ¿olvidar qué?

Deidara: eres un caso perdido, hum...

Sasori: no, Deidara, no sólo yo estoy perdido en esta isla, vosotros también¿recuerdas?

Deidara: déjalo, ya hum...

Sasori: dejar,¿a quién? espera, ¿tengo novia? no lo recuerdo....

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG

Sasori: no sé por qué pero todo el mundo, se pone así cuando habla conmigo.... qué

maleducados

Deidara: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah POR QUÉ A MÍIIIII HUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Sasori: vaya, eso también lo decía mi abuelita....pero sin el hum....

Lider: Orochimaru...¿nunca has pensado en abandonar akatsuki?

(N/T :esto es de cuando Orochimaru todavía estaba en akatsuki,sabemos que es raro que esté también Tobi, pero, en esta isla, todo puede pasar )

Orochimaru: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER NADIE ME VEIA , ME SENTÍA TAN SOLITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Lider: por favor, piensa en ello... seguro que te lo pasas mejor fuera de akatsuki.... anda, de verdad

Orochimaru: pero es que aquí os tengo a vosotros, sois mi amiiiiigos

Itachi:.... nadie te preguntó por qué no te querías largar

Kakuzu: si, bobo...

Itachi:¿no lo ves?¿ ES QUE ACASO NO VES QUE TE ESTAMOS MANDANDO UNA INDIRECTA PARA QUE TE LARGEEES?

Hidan: cuidado con tus ataques, de histeria Itachi, ya sabes que por eso te compramos el muñeco budú.... pégale a el....O JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁAAAAA

Itachi: ...

Hidan: ¿qué?

Kakuzu: _''la hemos pifiado....''_

Itachi: ¿ES QUE NO VES QUE ESTO NO ES UN MUÑECOOOOOOOOOOOO?

ES MI HERMANOOOOOO, lo único que pasa es que me vengo de el muy amenudo...

-coge a su ''hermano'' y lo empieza a pisar-

Hidan: ahis

Itachi (con los ojos en posición de lanzar el amaterasu)

Hidan: nada, nada no he dicho nada.....

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY CHICOOOOOOOOS

Deidara: oh no,hum.... mi sufrimiento acaba de empezar....

Tobi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY CHICOOOOOOOOS, SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tobi: TOBI Y EL SAQUITO DE TOBI OYERON A UNA FLORECITA HABLAR, Y COMO EL SAQUITO DE TOBI NO LO OYÓ LE DIJO A TOBI QUE ESTABA LOCO PERO TOBI LE DIJO QUE NO ESTABA LOCO Y SAQUITO DIJO QUE SI Y ENTONDES SAQUITO SE LANZÓ CONTRA LA FLOR Y LA FLOR DIJO :AY! Y SAQUITO DE TOBI SE FUE TAN FELIZ PERO TOBI LE DIJO QUE NO ERA UN BUEN CHICO A SÍ QUE EL SAQUITO DE TOBI SE LANZÓ CONTRA TOBI Y .......(toma aire) EL SAQUITO DE TOBI LE GOLPEÓ LA CABEZA A TOBI, Y ROMPIÓ LA MÁS CARA DE TOBI suerte que en el saquito de Tobi había otra máscara PERO CUANDO LA FUE A COGER TOBI SE CORTÓ CON LA MOTOSIERRA Y SE HIZO PUPAAAAA SEMPAIIIIIII AYUDE A TOBIIIIIIIIIIIII

...

Tobi: ¿no dicen nada? AYUDEEEEN A TOBIIIIIIIIII SE HIZO PUPITAAAAAAAAAAA

Deidara: me perdí nada más empezar

Los demás: Y YO

Lider: a propósito,¿la flor que hablaba te vió sin máscara?

Tobi: Tobi supone que sí

Lider: bién....

???

Hidan: ¿ eiiiing?

Lider: y lo descubrirás muaahahahhaha

...

ATENCIÓN VILLANOS DE PACOTILLAAAAAAA

Lider: lo suponía.... Doner era la flor (pone pose de intelectual)

Todos: WWWOOOOOOWWWW * aplausos*

Doner:(esta vez, tenía el micrófono en .....sí la floooor ) Bien chicos....

Todos: ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VISTE A TOBI SIN MÁSCARA

Doner : sí

Zetsu: eres muy bonita (flirteaba con la flor-micro)

Doner: SÍ, L AHE VISTO, PERO NO LO DIRÉ HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE REALITYYYYY

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Doner: MUIHIHIHIHIHI (su risa malvada deja mucho que desear)

Doner: ejem... hoy es la segunda prueba de inmunidad

O.o

Doner: así es Muihihihihihihhii y esta prueba será más dura que las de los castigos

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La prueba es de agua así que, los quiero ver a todos en bañador, en menos de 15 minutos

Deidara: pero si no tenemos bañadores, hum

Doner: improvisen

Konan: yo no pienso hacer esta prueba, soy de papel

Doner: me da igual

Konan: Lideeeer (le mira con ojos de cachorrito)

Lider: lanza un rayo a Doner

Doner: si de mí dependiese nunca ganarías la inmunidad, auch

Itachi:.. vamos, hay que hacer unos bañadores

Kisame: ¿los niños de verdad se fabrican los bañadores?

Itachi:... ..... .... ... .. . si

Kisame: está bien

**Zetsu: nos vamos a ahogar con tanta agua**

Zetsu:lider ayúdanos a nosotros también

Lider: y qué queréis que haga

(ponen ojos de cachorrito)

Lider: sois plantas

(ponen ojos de cachorritos de plantas)

Lider: tsk, adios

- 30 minutos después-

Doner:¿no os dije que en 15 minutos? habéis tardado 30

Sasori: lo sentimos, es que Hidan se cayó dentro del saquito de Tobi

Kakuzu: si... podría haber muerto si no fuera por que es inmortal

Hidan: (temblando) cr-creo q-que he vuelto a nacer

...

Doner: bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen todos a esas duchas!!!

Orochimaru: ¿duchas?

-Doner señala 11 plataformas con un grifo cada una-

-Los akatsukis obedecen-

Lider: ya estamos todos en posición

Doner: como ya habréis podido observar debajo de las plataformas hay CAIMANEEEES

Deidara: YO OS CONOZCOOOO VAIS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR (se tiró al agua) HUUUUUUUUUM

Doner: Deidara, eliminado

Deidara: MORIIIID CAIMANEEEES

-de las duchas empiezaa caer agua helada-

Zetsu: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Doner: gana la prueba el que resista más con ese agua

Kisame: jajajjaja yo aguantaré....

Orochimaru: ca-ca-ca-ca lla-lla-lla-laa teeeeeee (le tira al agua)

Kisame: ahora no soy un niño de verdaaaaaaaaad BUAAAAAAAAAAAAH

mientras tanto...

Hidan: noooooo me conge-ge-ge-ge-ge (se hizo un cubito de hielo)

Kakuzu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES PATÉTICOOOO JAJAJJAJAJAJA

Sasori:¿eso qu-qu-qu-qu-que se moja no son tu-tt-tttuuuu-tus billetes?

Kakuzu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Kakuzu sale pero se tropieza y cae con deidara y Kisame al agua-

Deidara: moriiiid cocodriloooos HUUUUUM

Kakuzu: son caimanes

Deidara: estás compinchado con elloOoOOoOOoOoooOooOOos MUERE TU TAMBIEEEEN

Kakuzu: AAAAAA SUÉLTAMEEEE

--------------

Konan: aaaaah lider, ME DERRITOOOOOOOooooooo...

Lider: ERES COMO LA BRUJA DEL MAGO DE OOOOOOZ

Konan: (ya apunto de derretirse por completo) C-O-M-O- -PU-E-D-E-S- D-E-C-I-R- E-S-O

-Konan se ''derrite''-

Lider: ¿eh?, ¿qué? ¿y Konan?

-mientras se derretía el lider había estando mirando a otro lado....-

Kakuzu: KONAN SE HA DERRETIDO COMO UN HELADO EN VERANOO¿lo entiendes ya?

Lider: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿qué se le va a hacer?

recordamos que los akatsukis (los que quedan) siguen bajo las duchas jejejeje

Lider:¿quiénes quedamos?(mira a Itachi que está haciendo la gran bola de fuego para calenarse)

Sasori: ESO ES TRAMPAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tobi: buena idea Itachi-sempai yo también usaré mi gran bola de fuegooooobi:

-pero como Tobi llevaba la máscara...-

Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TOBI SE QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sasori le tira al agua

Sasori:¿ya estás a salvo?

Tobi: BUAAAAAH SASORI-SEMPAI FUE MALO CON TOBIIII, SASORI-SEMPAI TIRÓ A TOBI AL AGUAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Deidara: HAY QUE MATAR COCODRILOOOOOOOOOOOOS

-------------

Itachi:... (saca como puede el muñeco de Sasuke que también está en bañador)

Itachi: QUÉ SASUKE TU TAMBIÉN TIENES FRIOOOOO SIENTE EL ODIOOOOO

-pero ''Sasuke'' se cae al agua-

Itachi:... mierda...

-Itachi se tira-

Lider: descalificado,verdad Doner?

Doner:no estaba atendiendo.... a parte, por qué tengo que creerme lo que me digas TÚ

Lider:te odio

Doner:yo también te odio

Itachi: yo os declaro, amigo y amigo de odio, QUE OS ODIEIS MUY FELIZMENTE DURANTE EL RESTO DE VUESTRAS ODIOSAS VIDAS ,me encanta hacer esto

Doner: andá, pues sí que estaba en el agua....

Sasori: estoy haciendo ruidos raros....

Orochimaru: yo te ayudo (alarga su lengua y atrapa a Sasori),PUAG SABES A MADERAAAA

Sasori: bájameeeeeeeee

Orochimaru:vale kukukukukuku

Sasori: NOOOOO AL AGUA NOOOOO, ESOS CAIMANES OTRA VEZ NO-*PLAFF*

Sasori:¿y los caimanes?

Tobi: Deidara-Sempai ha explostado a los caimaneeees y ahora quiere explotar a Tobi y su saquito HELP PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE

Zetsu:¿desde cuándo sabes tu inglés?

Tobi:¿Tobi sabe inglés? QUE GUAYYYY JIJIJIJIJIJI

Lider:WOOOOOW MIRA ZETSU, ¿ESO ES UNA AMAPOLAAAA? ES PRECIOSA..... SIN NO VAS PRONTO ESE.....¡ÁRBOL! si, árbol...SE LA LIGARÁ PRIMEROOOO

Zetsu:ESPERA PRECIOSAAAAAAAAAAAA, ROCIO DE PRIMAVERAAAA, POLENCITO DE CIELOOOO

PLAF

Lider: y asólo falta uno.....OROCHIMARUUUUUU ¿QUE TAL VAS?

Orochimaru: YA ME ACOSTUMBRÉ AL AGUA

Lider: me alegro.....

-El lider saca una bolsa de hielo de Dios sabe dónde y se la mete a Orochimaru por la túnica-

Orochimaru: QU-QU-QU-QUÉ HACES LIDE-E-E-E--E-E-E-R CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS

AMIGOOOOS

Lider: La,la,ra,la,la.....

-El ninja serpiente se cae-

Orochimaru: POOOOOOR QUUEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee

Lider:GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-El líder empieza a bailar el chiki-chiki

Lider: e1 el briki dance 2 el ....el..... el..... el asustaitoooo 3,....3.....3 el Michael Jackson 4....4...4...4...._ ''era algo de un robot...... ah! ya sé'' _4 El WALL-E!!!!!

Doner: por mucho que me cueste...LA INMUNIDAD ES PARA PEIN

Lider: Para tí yo soy el Lider

Doner: vale,vale,...LA INMUNIDAD ES PARA EL LIDEEEER

Doner: ala, ya podéis largaros

___________________________________________________________________________

buenooooooooOOoOOoOoo hasta aquí el cap 11

Aclaración :

La verdad es que nos costó decidir bastante quién se llevaba la inmunidad, (Itachi vs Lider)

pero pensamos que como Itachi ya la tuvo la última vez, se la daríamos al lider xD

seguid mandando vuestros reviews(si queréis sugerirnos pruebas,si nos hemos olvidado de algo.... )

Saludos: Akatsukinojutsu


	12. El Mp3 de Deidara

___________________________________________________________________________

Hola,sentimos la demora espero que os guste el Capítulo gracias por los reviews

y leed lo que ponemos en el final en este hemos puesto algo que os puede interesar

___________________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 12: el mp3 de Deidara

-después de ver el desastroso baile del Lider los akatsukis se fueron al campamento-

Lider: me quedó original

Hidan:¿ tu crees?

Lider: pues si,¿verdad chicoooos?

Todos: pu-u-u-ues clarooo

Lider:¿ ves Hidan? los bailes originales son los mejores

Hidan: tsk

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Sasori: el grito viene de la playaaaa

Deidara: no serán.....

Kakuzu: ES HORA DE QUE SUPERES YA LO DE LOS COCODRILOS

Deidara: yo iba a decir...hum...que es que el otro día se me perdión un pájaro de arcilla y a lo mejor el que gritó lo encontró

Kisame:¿ HAS MATADO A UNO DE LOS NUESTROOOOOS? NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOOOOS

Deidara: si los tengo, soy un artista hum

Tobi:Deidara sempai....el pollito que Tobi comió hoy sabía a arcilla...

Hidan:#$%& te has comido una bombaaaaa

Tobi:jijijijiji

Deidara: SIIIIIIIIIII,HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

tic tac tic tac

Deidara: va a explotaaaaaaaaaar

BOOM

Konan: #$%& HAS EXPLOTADO EL ''BAÑOOO''

Tobi: Tobo es un buen chico, pero Tobi fue al baño jijijiji

Líder:Dios! por queeeeeeee por quéeeeeeeeee a mí no!!! era suficiente con Deidaraaaa

Deidara: oye,hum

Zetsu:¿no nos olvidamos de algo?

Sasori: eh....creo que....

Kakuzu: este ha olvidado hablar...

Sasori:no...es que...AAAAAAAH

Orochimaru: EL GRITO!

......

Sasori: ESO ERAAAAA, EL GRITOOOO

Orochimaru: te voy aaaaaaa mataaaaarrrrrrrg

-los akatsukis le agarran de los brazos-

Orochimaru: soltadme

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Hidan: COMO SIGAS GRITANDO SEAS QUIEN SEAS JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ

Kakuzu: ese Jashi no castiga ni a una mosca

Hidan: uy lo que a dichooOoOoOooo

Kakuzu:¿no crees que repites mucho esa frase?

Hidan: uy lo que me a dichOoOoOooOo

Kisame: venga chicos !! A SALVAR EL MUNDOOO

....

SOMOS VILLANOS IDIOTA!!!

Kisame:pero,pero,pero BUAAAAAAAAH SOIS MALOOOOOS

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Konan: me tiene harta ese grito,TODOS FIIIIIRMES

Todos: señor..SI SEÑOR

Konan: A LA PLAYA, VAMOS

-Los akatsuki se dirigen a la costa sin risa pero sin pausa...y se encuentran con....-

¿ITACHIIIII?

Kisame: ¡¡¡TRANQUILO,TE RESCATAREMOS!!!

Itachi: ...¿y a este qué le ha dado?

Lider: esras tú el que gritaba

Itachi:si

Lider: ¿por qué?

Itachi: ...

Lider: contéstame

Itachi: ¿y si no quiero?

Lider: créeme si querrás

Itachi: vale, vale...

Lider: bien

Itachi: SE ME A PERDIDO SASUKE

Kakuzu: QUUEEEEEEEE ESE MUÑECO TAN SUPER-MEGA-HIPER-CARO??????

Itachi:peor MI HERMANOOO

Deidara: y qué importa, compramos otro

Kakuzu y Itachi: NO

Deidara: está bien,hum

Konan:¿dónde lo viste por última vez?

Itachi:bueno....Sasuke me dijo que tenía que ir al baño y se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó,se alejó....y a está

Hidan :genial,tenemos aun tipo que habla en tercera persona de sí mismo,que cree que una saco tiene vida propia, y por si fuera poco tenemos a un villano que a perdido un peluche porque éste se ha ido al baño, es RAAAAAAAAROOOOO

Itachi: ayuda por faaaa

Lider: vaaaaaale, pero cáyate

Itachi: está bien.....

-después de mucho buscar-

Orochimaru: ¿qué es eso?

Sasori:EY CHICOOOOS ¿qué es eso?

Orochimaru: TEN PERSONALIDAD PROPIAAAA

Lider: parece un muñeco

Itachi: HERMANO DE ODIOOOOOO

Sasuke: ...

-Se abrazan al estilo casa de la pradera -

Lider: un problema menos

Konan: seguimos sin tener baños porque alguien los explotó

Deidara:je,je...chicos volvamos,....

Konan:¿he Deidara no tragiste el Mp3?

Arbusto:ejem Mp3(es doner)

Deidara:no Konan que cosas dices _calla que está hay doner_

Konan:ahhh valeeeee,pero si te hubieses traido el Mp3 podriamos haber hecho un karaoke para celebrar la inmunidad de Pein

Deidara:vale pero antes quemaríamos ese arbusto(señala a donner)

Arbusto:AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Socorro canivaleeeees

Konan :Que empieze el Karaokeeeeeeeee

Lista de canciones:

The other side of my-Zetsu

Mi amigo fiel-Deidara & Tobi

Sailor Song-Kisame

I'm a superstar-Itachi

Kiss the gril-Pein & Konan

Bacchikoi-Sasori & Orochimaru

Danjo-Kakuzu & Hidan

________________________

Deidara:(Sock)... O.O

Tobi:es un buen chico(sonrisa felisss)

Kakuzu y Hidan:AHAHAHAH quien nos ha puesto la de danjo

Tobi:ejenejenjen

Konan:Pein

Lider:Konan

¬////¬

Todos:uhuhuhuhuhu tortolitooooooooooos

Konan: **!¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?! #$%&*+¨ç"**

Todos:v-vale

Sasori:eh, ¿y yo que voy a cantar?

Orochimaru:si lo pone hay so tonto

Sasori:¿Quién eres tu?

Orochimaru:AHAHAHHAHA O-r-o-c-h-i-m-a-r-u

Sasori: a vale Orochi¿Qué?

Orochimaru:Maru,OROCHIMARU

Lider:bueno que empieze ya

Zetsu:

**The other side**

**The other side**

**The other side of me**

**(el lado oscuro de zetsu canta esto con mucho sentimiento)**

By day, I play

The part in every way

Of simple sweet, calm and collected

(el lado blanco coge el Mp3 y lo usa a modo de micro)

**Pretend, to my friends**

**I'm a chameleon**

**Can make a plant boy feel disconnected**

**(el lado oscuro se camufla bajo tierra y solo se ve el lado blanco saliendo de la tierra)**

Feel like a star

A super hero

Sometimes it's hard to separate

(el lado blanco se intenta se parar del otro)

**If you could see**

**The other side of me**

**I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell**

**I hold the key **

**To both realities**

**(el lado oscuro coje una motosierra)**

The plant boy that I want you to know

If only I could show

The other side...the other side

I want you to see

The other side...the other side

The other side of me

(el lado blanco intenta apartar a al negro que lo quiere separa con la motosierra)

_**The other side**_

_**The other side**_

_**The other side of me**_

-todos los akatsuki intentan parar al lado oscuro-

**Zetsu:!!AHHAAHHAHAHA¡¡ dejadme esa cancion me dice que se la clave para separarme de el lado blanco**

Zetsu:!!AHAHAHAHAHAHA¡¡ separadme de este ¡¡¡¡SOCORRO!!!!

Lider:bueno ahora Deidara y Tobi

Tobi:Yo soy tu amigo fiel

yo soy tu amigo fiel

y si un dia

tu te encuentras lejos muy lejos de tu lindo hogar

cierra los ojos y recuerda que:

yo soy tu amigo fiel

si, yo soy tu amigo fiel!!

Deidara:

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_yo soy tu amigo fiel_

(Deidara esta intentando desmontar el Mp3 pero se electrocuta)

Tobi:

tienes problemas..yo tambien

no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti

y estando JUNTOS TODO MARCHA BIEN!

pues yo soy tu amigo fiel

si, yo soy tu amigo fiel

Tal vez hay seres mas inteligentes,

mas fuertes y grandes tambien, (tal vez)

ninguno de ellos te querra como yo a ti

mi fiel amigoNuestra gran amistad

Deidara:

_el tiempo no borrara_

_ya lo veras no terminara_

(Deidara recuerda que todavía no consiguieron al sanbi)

Tobi:

Yo soy tu amigo fiel

Yo soy tu amigo fiel

Si, Yo soy tu amigo fiel

Konan:eh Deidara no has cantado apenas

Deidara:esta cancion no me emociona snif snif y me ha recordado el tiempo que me queda de ir con Tobi a buscar al sanbi y que por desgracia soy su mejor amigo TT^TT

Kisame:

So if we all come together, we know what to do

We all come together, just to sing we love you

And if we all come together, we know what to do

We all come together just for you

(Kisame canta la cancion con dulzura como si fuese una nana)

Racing all around the seven seas

and making robberies

'causing panic everywhere they go

Party-hardy on titanic

(Kisame se está quedando dormido)

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing

Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking

Gambling,

(Kisame en estado de sonanvulo empieza a beber zumo de naraja)

Come, let us sing the sailor-song

So if we all come together, we know what to do

We all come together, just to sing we love you

And if we all come together, we know what to do

We all come together just for you

(Kisame se despierta y vuelve a cantar con la dulzura de antes)

todos:(SOCK)...

Konan:o-oye como te la sabias tan bien

Kisame:mi mamá me la cantaba cuando era pequeño para dormir

Todos:(SOCK X2)...

Itachi:

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

(Itachi canta como si la cancion tubiera razón y fuese un superestrella)

I've got a red Ferrari, Im a superstar

I really like to party, Am i cool or what?

Im a superstarStars got a freaky living, thats the way we are

(Itachi le hace a quisame un gesto como de que le traiga el ferrari)

I got a plane

I love the fame

You know my name

And i just want you to know

(Itachi hace que todos digan su nombre)

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car

I am a superstar and i dont care who you are

(Itachi se tira encima de los akatsuki para que le cogan pero le dejan estamparse contra el suelo)

Itachi:os odio,y ¿Kisame donde está mi ferrari?

Kisame:tu no tienes un ferrari

Itachi:snif snif te gusta destrozar los sueños de la gente snnif snif

Konan:There you see her  
sitting there across the way  
she don't got a lot to say  
but there's something about her

(Konan habla en 3º persona)

Pein:and you don't know why  
but you're dying to try  
you wanna kiss the girl  
Yes, you want her

(el tambien habla de el en 3º persona)

Konan:look at her, you know you do  
possible she wants you too  
there is one way to ask her  
it don't take a word  
not a single word  
go on and kiss the girl

(Konan canta con sentimiento)

Pein:Sha la la la la la  
my oh my  
look like the boy too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl  
sha la la la la la

(Lider no la quiere besar delante de todos)

Konan:ain't that sad?  
ain't it a shame?  
too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Now's your moment

(Konan se está impacientando)

Pein:floating in a blue lagoon  
boy you better do it soon  
no time will be better  
she don't say a word

(a Lider no le gusta la parte de la cancion que viene ahora)

Konan:do what the music say

you got to kiss the girl

you've got to kiss the girl

you wanna kiss the girl

you've gotta kiss the girl

go on and kiss the girl

(Lider sale corriendo)

Konan:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO HUYAS PEIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!

Sasori:Bacchikoi bachikoi baby bacchikoi oh my god, oh my god kinou no shippai de kujiketatte gottsuan da gottsuan da onyuu no fuku ni soosu ga hanete wao don't mind don't mind shizunda mama ja namida mo my eyes donna ni hangurii de angurii demo donburii kutte dashin orera itsumo demo nakama daro burazaa! tatoe gyakufuu, kyoufuu, arashi ga fuitemo bacchikoi kamon! hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita de saa waratte funbatte! let's do it!, do it!, do it! bacchikoi bacchikoi baby!! tatoe asa ga konakutatte iei iei bacchikoi bacchikoi baby!! kimi to tomo ni yume wo miru ze iei iei bacchikoi bachikoi baby!! nani ga nandemo aa demo kou demo akira meru na iei iei bacchikoi bacchikoi baby!! donna yoru mo asa wa kuru ze iei iei nananananana........ nananananana........

(Sasori canta la canción como un robot)

Orochimaru:eh ¿por qué nadie me ha avisado de que me tocaba cantar?

Sasori:¡ah! ¿tu participabas en este reality show?

Orochimaru:¡¡¡¡¡AHAAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡LO MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(Orochimaru coge la motosierra de Zetsu)

Todos:¡¡¡¡¡¡PARAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Sasori:¡eh! ¿quién es el de la motosierra?

Orochimaru:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

(Tobi mete a Orochimaru en el saquito de Tobi)

Kakuzu:Ding-a-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling-ling!

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

i've got this feeling,

for us to get together and sing. sing!

(Kakuzu baila y baila está canción)

Hidan:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

ding dong ding dong ding dong ding banana phone

it grows in bunches, i've got my hunches,

it's the best! beats the rest!

cellular, modular, interactivodular!

(Hidan intenta echar a Kakuzu del "escenario"

Kakuzu:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop!

ping pong ping pong ping pong ping banana phone

it's no bolagna, it aint a phony

my cellular bananular phone!

Don't need quarters, don't need dimes,

to call a friend of mine!

don't need coomputer or tv,

to have a real good time!

i'll call for pizza. i'll call my cat.

i'll call the white house, have a chat!

i'll place a call around the world, operater get me bejing-jing-jing-jing!

(Kakuzu canta con lágrimas la parte de la cancion en la que dice que llamarán a una pizza)

Hidan:yeah!

Play that thing!

Whooo hooo!

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

boop-boo-ba-doo-ba-doop

yin yang yin yang yin yang ying yonana phone

it's a real live mama and papa phone,

a brother and sister and a dogaphone,

a grandpa phone and a grandma phone too! oh yeah!

my cellular, bananular phone!!!!!

(Hidan no parece muy ilusionado con la cancion)

Kakuzu y Hidan:Banana phone, ring ring ring!

(it's a phone with appeal!)

banana phone, ring ring ring!

(now you can have your phone and eat it too!)

banana phone, ring ring ring!

(this song drives me, bananas!)

banana phone, ring ring ring!

Boo-ba-doo-ba-doop-doop-doop!

(Kakuzu y Hidan al cantar esta parte parecen los mejores amigos del mundo)

Tobi:esta cancion hace que las personas se hagan amigos,no la he cantado con Deidara por que ya somos los mejores amigos

Deidara:mentira

Tobi:Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone

ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone...

Deidara:vale vale somos los mejores amigos

___________________________________________________________________________

Y aquí finaliza el Capítulo 12 espero que os haya gustado

Akatsukinjutsu (tobidmonkey y deikan100)

P.D: tobidmonkey (el que está escribiendo ahora) subiré pronto a youtube un video de el karoke de akatsuki en supervivientes

___________________________________________________________________________


	13. Misión imposible:El sarpullido de Dei

6 DÍAS DE RETRASOOOO nos estamos volviendo vagooos xD sentimos que hayáis tenido que esperar tanto TT^TT para conpensar os traemos un capítulo LOL :) Misión imposible:el sarpullido de Deidara

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en Supervivientes

Capítulo 13: misión imposible

-a la mañana siguiente, más concretamente a las cinco...-

Hidan:¡¡¡¡ AAAAAAH QUÉ BELLO DÍAAA!!!!

Kakuzu:¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! NO VES QUE SON LAS 5:00¡¡QUÉ BELLO NI QUE NA!!

Hidan:y tú qué sabrásde belleza ¿TÚ TE HAS VISTO EN EL ESPEJO?

Kakuzu: un respetooo

Hidan:perdóneme SEÑOR

Kakuzu:¡TE VOY A!

Itachi: ¿QUERÉIS CERRAR LA BOCA DE UNA #$%& VEZ?

Lider: ¿a qué biene tanto grito?

Hidan (pone cara de niño bueno) :es que...KAKUZU E ITACHI ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO Y NO ME DEJBAN DORMIR

Lider: ya veo

Itachi y Kakuzu:

Lider: ITACHI, KAKUZU 30 VUELTAS BORDEANDO LA ISLA

Hidan: pero es que Kakuzu se va a cansar...

Liedr: tienes razón...KAKUZU 300 VUELTAS

Kakuzu: OoO

Itachi:¿por qué la has tomado con nosotros?

Lider: ESTABA EN UN SUEÑO MUY BONITO EN EL QUE UN CONEJITO DE PELUCHE Y YO NOS ABRAZÁ-A-A-A-A

Itachi :a mmmm....je,je,je

Lider:Itachi Kakuzu A CORRER

-Los dos villanos se van con una sonrisa en la boca-

Lider: y tú, ni una palabra sobre esto

Hidan:¡¡SEÑORA SÍ SEÑORA!!

Lider:¿señora,SEÑORA?

HIdan: LO SIENTO LIDERÍSIMO,LIDER,JEFAZOOOOO ES QUE....ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS A QUE NOS MANDE CALLAR KONAN, no tú...

Deidara:zZzZZzZZ Lider eres un calzonazos,hum zZZzzZz

Lider:QUÉ, AHORA VERÁS

-El jefe de la organización coge al ninja de la Roca y lo tira al agua-

Kisaem (ya despierto por tanto follón) :¡¡QUÉ HACES LIDEEEEER!!! QUE LA SIRENITA CUANDO SE DESPIERTA TIENE MUY MAL GENIO

Lider:mejor

Kisame:ERES MALOOOO

Lider:¿y qué le hará?

Kisame: se lo comerá con ayuda de Flaunder y Sebastián BUAHHHHHH

LIder:pues le sabrá a arcilla jajajjaa

Itachi (corriendo pasaba por ahí ) Lider, créeme si algún día dejas akatsuki no te hagas cómico

Lider:y qué harás si quiero ser cómico¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN!_"oh no, me estoy pareciendo a Kisame, esto no es bueno.."_

Itachi: habló el que me hace correr 30 vueltas

Lider: hablando de eso..¿y Kakuzu?

Itachi: dice que es mayor y que no puede correr...

Hidan: lo sabía...

Konan:¿qué pasa aquí?

Lider: es que bueno....

Hidan:(pone cara ed puchu, excel saga):Itachi y Kakuzu nos despertaron :3 REGÁÑALES o por lo menos a Kakuzu...

Konan: se van a enterar esos dos,¿dónde están?

Kisame (rescatando a deidara): el lider los puso a correr bordeando la isla

Konan: y Deidara ¿por qué un cangrejo "muerde" a Deidara?

Kisame: no es un cangrejo normal es Sebastián ,yo lo sé por que soy un niño de verdad :)

Zetsu:aaaaaah ya de buena mañana con estupideces,

**Zetsu: Kisame, TÚ NO ERES UN NIÑO DE VERDAAAAD, yo sí**

Zetsu: nosotros

**Zetsu: nosotros... esto me recuerda, a aquella canción que cantamos**

-Zetsu oscuro saca la motosierra e intenta partir se-

**Zesu: la,la,la,la the other side of me...la,la,la,la,la...tiene que ser destruido.... :)**

Zetsu: PARAAAA NOOO,NOOOO, AY, QUE ESO PINCHA,

Sasori:¿qué hacéis todos despiertos?

Kisame (toma aire): ITACHI Y KAKUZU DESPERTARON A HIDAN QUE SE LO DIJO A LIDER Y ÉSTE LES CASTIGÓ A CORRER BORDEANDO LA ISLA, Y ENTONCES DEIDARA LE LLAMÓ AL LIDER CALZONAZOS Y EL JEFE LO TIRÓ AL MAR, PERO COMO ESTABAN LA SIRENITA SICÓPATA Y SUS AMIGOS LE RESCATÉ,DESPUÉS SE DESPERTÓ KONAN Y LES VA A ECHAR UNA BRONCA A ITACHI Y A KAKUZU. FIN

Sasori: ¿puedes repetirlo?

Kisame: ITACHI Y KAKUZU DESPERTARON A HIDAN QUE SE LO DIJO A LID-

Lider: PARA

Kisame: pero me ha pedido que se lo repitiera....

Orochimaru:*bostezo* Vaya, qué hermoso día hace hoy

-Kakuzu que pasaba por allí, al oir esas palabras....-

Kakuzu: TE VAS A ENTERAR!!!

Orochimaru:NOGH PUEDOOOG REGPIRAAAAARGGG

-TRES HORAS DESPUÉS DEL INCIDENTE-

Itachi: ¿ya terminaste Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: JA,JA me quedan 298

Todos: SÓLO HAS HECHO DOS VUELTAS

Kakuzu: es que se me iba cayendo el dinero, y tenía que recojerlo...

Lider(está muy,muy,muy,muy,muy cabreado) SIGUE

Kakuzu: ¿PERO NO TE HE DICHO QUE SE ME CAE EL DINEROO?

Lider: me da igual

Deidara: piensa que correr te hará.......MÁS JOVEN

Kakuzu: DE VERDAAAAD

Deidara: si,hum venga,ALCANZA TU JUVENTUD

Tobi: Tobi cree que desde que fue de incognito a uno de los entrenamientos de Gai-sensei no es el mismo

Deidara: QUE EXPLOTE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUUUUD

....

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

Deidara:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos:que pasa Deidar...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasori:Deidara tiene un sarpulliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidoooooooooooooooooooooo

Deidara:se me olvidó soy alergico a mentir,hum

Lider:¿qué villano no miente?¡eh! eso no lo pusiste en tu solicitud para entrar en akatsuki

Deidara:Mentí

Lider:bien así se hace veo que vas aprendiendo

Tobi:Deidara no tendría que haber mentido deciendo ayer que tobi no era su mejor amiguete

Deidara:si,si tobi fue por eso

Sasori:A DEIDARA LE A SALIDO MÁS SARPULLIDO POR MENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR

(dice cantando)

Tobi:Sasori te habrás confundido Deidara no a mentido ahora

Sasori:si a mentido

Tobi:que no

Sasori:pues preguntemoselo

Tobi:OK

Sasori:Deidara,¿has mentido o no?

Deidara:nooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasori:ves Tobi le han salido más granos

Tobi:que nooooooo que esos ya estaban

Konan:bueno vallamos a lo importante hay que quitarle ese sarpullido tan asqueroso

Deidara:valla gracias Konan,hum(dice con retintin por haberle llamado asqueroso)

Kakuzu:y tiene que ser con cosas naturales que la cirujia estética es muy cara

Deidara:pero como que cirujia si no estoy tan mal,hum

Hidan:porque no te estás viendo

Lider: a ver,¿quién tiene un espejo?

Tobi:tiene uno en el saquito de tobi

(Tobi le da el espejo al lider y este lo pone delante de deidara)

Deidara:bah,los he tenido peores

Zetsu:¡¡¡¡¿Peoreeeeeeees?!!!!

Kakuzu:si eso es lo más feo que he visto después de Hidan

Hidan:uy lo que me a dichooooooooooooooooo

Itachi:...

Kisame:eso es la pubertad Deidara lo pone en libro de como ser un niño de verdad

Itachi:...

Orochimaru:no Kisame esto es peor es un sarpullido tambien lo tienen los niños de verdad

Itachi:...

Kisame: ¿a si? cuentame más de los niños de verdad orochimaru

Itachi:...

Deidara:bueno necesito para hacer el antisarpullidos:un trozo de la pinza derecha de Zetsu,un hilo del saquito de tobi,un mechón del pelo del Lider...

Lider: a si que no me estaba quedando calvo

Deidara:ejem sigo:un petalo de la flor de Konan una escama de Kisame

Kisame :¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿ no se me caian las escamas para que creciera la piel?

Deidara:no,ejem continuo un pelo de Hidan y un billete de 500 de Kakuzu

Kakuzu:¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? eras tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu dame los 1.000 $

Itachi:tu has mentido mucho ¿no deidara?

Deidara:buenoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

esperamos que os haya gustado :3 ya no nos retrasaremos tanto :)

para lo que queráis ya sabéis, los reviews :)


	14. Así cavaba así,así

Tardamos mucho en actualizar,y eso queyo quería tardar poco TT-TT pero somos muy muy muy muy vagoooos

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS y esperamos que este capítulo od guste :)

________________________________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 14:Así cavaba, así,así

-es de noche,muy de noche...-

*temblor,temblor*

Tobi: SE--SE--SEMPAIIIIIII hace friiioooooo

Deidara: cállate Tobi,hum

Tobi: peeeeroooooo

Deidara: ME DA IGUAL #$%& SI TIENES FRIO

Tobi:*snif, snif*

Deidara:¿ahora qué te pasa,hum?

Tobi: ¿no podrías hacer que explotase una de tus bombitas?

Deidara:¿PERO TÚ QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ESEL ARTEEEEE?

además.... haría mucho ruido y tendríamos una bronca como la del otro día

Lider: ZZZZZ GRrr ZZZZZ

Deidara

Tobi:zzZzZz carameloooooos zZzZZzZz

Deidara_:"tsk se ha .mmm....¿y si?"_

-Deidara poner algo al lado de Tobi-

Deidara_:"con esto bastará"_

-ya por la mañana-

Kisame:buenos días!!!

Kakuzu:los días aquí nunca han sido buenos, dudo mucho que este vaya a ser el primero

Kisame: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Hidan: te gusta hacer sufrir a Kisame ¿eh?....bueno....a mí también

Kisame: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH x2

Deidara: etto...Kisame: qué es eso que está al lado de Tobi(éste seguía dormido)

Kisame: a ver....AAAAAAAAH

Lider:O.o ¿¡QUÉ PASA PANDA DE MENTECATOS!?

Kisame:miiiiira

Deidara_: "sí, mira"_

Lider: ¿eiiiing?

Lider: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UNA ARAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ejem...¿OS HABÉIS CREIDO

QUE ME IBA A DAR MIEDO ESA COSAAAAAAAAA?*temblor*

Deidara: si no te da miedo cárgatela,hum

Lider:O.O

Deidara:cal-zo-na-z...

Lider: vale,vale apartad

-el lider coge un libro de _: _''cómo se el mejor villano del mundo''(se ve que lo tenía en su maleta)

Lider:bien...a la de 5

1

2

3

_*el arte es una expl...*_

4

BOOOOOOM

Lider: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Konan: QUIÉN ES EL IMBÉCIL QUE HA HECHO ESE RUIDO

Tobi:¿eh? ¿qué pasa?

Deidara:"_mierda,su máscara no se ha roto con la explosión"_

Konan:venga,¿quién fue?Kisame...dime

Kisame: e...est..o........

Deidara: díselo no te va a comer,hum

Kakuzu: VENGA SUÉLTALO YA

Hidan: yo se quién fue

Konan: di

Hidan:pásate al Jashinismo y te lo cuento

Konan: ni loca

Kisame: FUE EL LIDEEEEEER

Lider: DEIDARA ME OBLIGÓ

Deidara: eso no es cierto ¿verdad Hidan?

Hidan: conviértete en Jashinista

Lider: QUE NO QUEREMOS SER JASHINISTAS,SÓLO DI LA VERDAAAAD

Hidan:¬¬, lo tengo decidido...la culpa ha sido .....del LIDER

Lider:te odio

Itachi(llega corriendo y se pone al lado del lider): ...PUES YO DIGO QUE FUE DEIDARA, A MI AMIGO DE ODIO NI TOCARLO

Lider: o somos amigos, y mucho menos de odio¬¬

itachi: te odio, pero odio más a Deidara

Konan: ya sé...

....

Konan: VENGA OLGAZANEEEEEEES

Deidara: PERO SI YO NO HICE NADA uff ¿NOS PODRÍAS DAR AL MENOS ALGO DE AGUA?

Konan:¿ he dicho yo que pareis de cavar?

Lider: no.....Deidara cierra el pico

Kakuzu: JAJAJJAJAJAJ QUÉ CHISTE MÁS BUENO JA JA JA pico, cavar WAAAAJJAJAJAJAJAJA

....

Sasori: ¿me he perdido algo?

Orochimaru: tu cabeza, ¿dónde estabas "baka"?

Sasori: .... buscando unas cosillas

Orochimaru: ¿cuáles?¿y por qué llevas el pelo tan liso? espera....HAS USADO MIS PLANCHAAAAAAS INALÁMBRICAAAAS

Sasori: no es verdad

Orochimaru:si lo es

Sasori: que no

Orochimaru: que sí

Sasori: no

Orochimaru: sí

Sasori: nononono

Orochimaru: sísisisi

-al cabo de media hora-

Sasori:falta mucho para acabar el oyo Konan

Orochimaru: calla y cava

Kakuzu: JAJAJJAJAJAJ QUÉ JUEGO DE PALABRAS MÁS BUENOOOOOO

....

Hidan: humor de viejos

Kakuzu: ¿qué has dichoooo?

Hidan: humor de viejos

Kakuzu: ahora verás

- al rato-

Hidan: JASHIN ME PROHIBE CAVAR

Kakuzu:¿SI CONSIGO PETRÓLOE ME LO PUDE QUEDAR? $_$

Konan: Me voy a tomar el sol

Kakuzu: NO NOS DEJES AQUÍ

Lider: AYYY QUE YA NO CABEMOS TODOS

Sasori:alguie vió mi pico

Deidara¡¡¡:aauu mi ojo buenooooo!!!

Sasori: ya la encontré :)

Orochimaru: por cierto,¿por qué cavamos?

Lider: no sé, a Konan le apetecía

???: Eii chicoooos

¡¡¡DONEEEER!!!

Orochimaru: OMG ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Doner: planchas :)

Orochimaru : FUISTE TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Doner:¿qué hice?

puum PLAFF PAAM

Doner: pedo zi yo zolo que día prdeguntados laz nominacionez que habíaiz eligido

Zetsu: aaaa las nominacioneees

Kisame:¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Zetsu:con una amiga :D

Doner: decidme:

*hablando de nominaciones*

-una hora después-

Doner; tengo aquí las nominaciones:

_**Lider-inmune**_

_**Konan-0**_

_**Deidara-2**_

_**Sasori-1**_

_**Zetsu-0**_

_**Tobi-2**_

_**Orohimaru-0**_

_**Kisame-0**_

_**Itachi-2**_

_**Hidan-4**_

_**Kakuzu-0**_

Tobi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH quién me eligióooooooo

Deidara: lo mismo digo yo

Itachi:os odio

Hidan:4 POR QUÉ 4 QUÉ HE HECHO YOOOO

Deidara:¿te suena de algo a frase:''cónviértete a Jashinismo y te lo cuento'',hum?

Doner: los nominados son :Didara,Tobi,Sasori,Hidan e Itachi

Itachi: sigo pensando que os odio

___________________________________________________________________________________________

se acabó el capítulo, TT^TT dejen reviews TT^TT

Itachi: os odio

Deikan100: Itachi!!! deja de meterte donde no te llaman fuera de aquí

Itachi SÓLO REIVINDICO MIS DERECHOOOOS NO MEREZCO SER NOMINADOOOO

Deikan100: jejejje bueno, hasta la próximaaaaa


	15. HELLO, GOODBYE

Nos demoramos un poquito PERO por que tobidmonkey está malito TT^TT ASÍQUE HOY(Y COMO LA MAYORÍA DE LOS DÍAS )ESCRIBO TO: DEIKAN100.....gracias por vuestros reviewwwwws!!!!!

______________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 15:HELLO, GOODBYE!!!

-.......-

Deidara: aquí hay muy mal rollo,hum... ¿no?

Itachi:...

Kisame:¿Itachi? los niños buenos no se portan así

Itachi:...

Sasori:¿por qué está tan amargado Itachi?

Itachi: cállate pinocho

Sasori:O.O

Sasori: BUAAAAAAAAAAAA DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITACHI ME LLAMÓ

PINOCHOOOO

Deidara:hum...vale

Sasori: ¿no vas a hacer nadAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Deidara:hum...no

Sasori:por q-

Deidara CIERRA EL PICO DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTOY HACIENDO ARTEEEE

Sasori: pero si el arte es....es.....es....¿qué era el arte? se me ha olvidado.....sé que era algo bonito....

Deidara:ya sé... Sasori ¿cómo pudiste olvidar que el arte es una EXPLOSIÓN?

Sasori:mmm...no,eso no

Kisame:el arte es el mar :)

Sasori:no, eso tampoco

Konan: ¿papiroflexia?

Sasori: creo que no

Orochimaru:serpientes

Sasori: eso si que no

Orochimaru: CÓMO QUE NO. SIEMPRE ME LLEVAS LA CONTRARIA EN TODOOOOO

Sasori:tenía que ver con marionetas

Deidara:O.o NOOOO JEJEJEJE QUE VA.....

Lider:ya me tenéis ARTE ES ETERNIDAD

Sasori: SIIII ERA ESO

Deidara:POOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LIDER POR QUÉ ME LLEVAS LA

CONTRARIAAA

Lider: estaba ás, tu y yo sabemos que el arte no existe

-En el lado de Deidara se respira un aura peor que la de Itachi-

Itachi:_"no me puede ganar a mal rollo¬¬ tengo que hacer algo"_

Kisame: va a haber que llamar a un psiquiatra

Hidan:no, va a haber que llamar a un hippye (sin ofender ^^)

Kakuzu: NO VAMOS A LLAMAR A NADA DE ESO QUE SALE MUY CARO

Todos (menos Utachi y Deidara) KAKUZU ERES MAAAAAAALO DÉJANOS LLAMAR POR LO MENOS A ....¡¡¡DONER!!!

Kakuzu:¿Doner? ¿ESE ROBADINERO? A ESE NO LE PEDIMOS NI LA HORA

Hidan:¿y si querémos saber qué hora es?

Kakuzu:lo miras en el viento

Tobi: WOOOOW ESO QUEDÓ MUY ARTÍSTICO

Deidara: A-R-T-E (depresión total)

Itachi:por culpa tuya nos nominaron

Deidara: ¿por mi culpa?

Itachi:es que no se qué decir (deresión total)

Konan: SI NO OS RECUPERÁIS OS PONGO CAVAR

Itachi y Deidara: 0.0U

Deidara: CREO QUE ESTOY MEJOR

Itachi:Es como si mi hubieran hechado un conjuro, ya no me siento triste :)

Tobi: Tobi está feliz :D

Zetsu: y ¿aquién le importa?

Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR (se va hacia un cocotero)

Tobi:BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,TONTO,TONTO,TONTO TT^TT

Hidan: NO TE DES OTRA VEZ CON EL COCOTERO

Kakuzu: no empecemooos

???: HELLOOOOO

Sasori:hi, HOW ARE YOU?ç

(_cómo estás?)_

Hidan: ¿desde cuándo sabes tu inglés?

Sasori:WHAT?I don't speaking english

_(qué? yo no estoy hablando inglés)_

???: GOOD MOOOORNIIIIING!!! MY DARLINGS

O.O

¿DONER?

Kisame: DONER ¿¡QUÉ TE HAN HECHOOO!?

Doner: I'm not Doner, my name is Donar,I'm his brother

_(no soy doner mi nombre es Donar, soy su hermano)_

Sasori: ammm... ok

Todos:¿qué ha dicho?

Sasori: y cómo querés que lo sepa no se inglés

Deidara: LE VOY A!!!! GRRRRR

Donar: ok i forgot the way of home can you help me?

(_vale..Yo olvidé el camino para llegar a mi casa, me podéis ayudar?)_

Sasori:ok

Doner: EEEYYY QUÉ HACÉIS VOSOTROS AHÍ

Donar: OOOUUU BROTHEEEER

Doner:O.o ¬¬HI MY BROTHER

Donar:eii¿cómo te va la vida brother?

Doner: bién...bueno...define bien...estoy rodeado de uan panda de inútiles (señala a los akatsukis)

Todos: OYEEE

Hidan:¿pero Donar no era inglés?

Donar: ¿yo? que va

Lider:¿ por qué hablabas en inglés?

Donar: porque quiero ¬¬

Lider: TU A MÍ NO ME HABLAS ASÍ

Donar: si ¬¬ puedo hacer lo que quiera

Lider: AQUÍ EL LIDER SOY YO

Donar: por que tu lo digas

Lider: ya verás

Konan:¡PEIN!

Lider: ¬////¬ que

Konan: pídele perdón

Lider: pero por queeee, jooo

Konan:(le acerca una pala y n pico y le señala un hoyo)

Lider: vaaale..per---per-----PERDÓN /////

Konan: así mejor

Sasori: ¿Donar... tú no te habías perdido?

Donar: sí... PERO HE COMPRENDIDO QUE MI LUGAR ES ESTAR AQUÍ CON VOSOTROOOOS 3

___________________________________________________________________________

JEJEJEJE ¿qué pasará con Donaaar??????

lo veremos en el próximo cap^^ escribid reviews

this chapter was been fooor: deikan100^^

saludooos!!


	16. PSP

GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI

GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI

tardamos un montóoooon (no sean muy duros con nosotros TT^TT) AUNQUE ME ALEGRA DECIR QUE TOBIDMONKEY SE RECUPERÓ :) gracias por vuestros reviews^^

_______________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 15: PSP

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Donar:ey!! ¿por qué ponéis esas caras tan largaaas?

Lider: yo no quiero que estés con nosotros

Donar: pero yo siii

Doner: hermano, si te juntas con esta gente acabarás como ellos

-Doner se lleva un dedo a la sien y le da vueltas-

Lider:OYE que sepas que somos muy normales

Doner:mmm.....a ver.....un tiburón

Kisame: soy un niño de verdad

Doner:......una marioneta que pierde todo...

Sasori:¿eh? ESO NO ES VERDAAAD

Itachi:..¿dónde está el peluche de Sasuke que te dejé ayer,Sasori?

Sasori:deja que piense...no sé

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAAA IDIOTAAAAAAAAA ERA MI peluche FAVORITOOOO

Doner:ejem, sigo: un hombre que ama el dinero más que el Tío Gilito...

Kakuzu: ¿el tío Gilito? ¿DÓNDE, DÓNDE? quiere robarme!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!

Doner:bueno...siguiente....un rarito religioso

Hidan: uy lo que me a dichooooooooooooooooooooooo ¡¡COMO SE ENTERE JASHIN-SAMAA!!

Donar:¿cuál va ahora?

Doner:a sí,una calabaza de halloween tuerta..

Tobi: TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO

Doner: no, no lo es

Tobi: a ¿si?

-POM!!!!! (Doner tiene un chichón mas grande que los de shin-chan)

Doner: me da igual, vamos a ver....un "artistahum"

Todos:JAJAJAJAJAJA

Deidara:¿¡ PORQUÉ PONES ARTISTA CON COMILLAS!? NO OS RIAIS DE MIS

HUMS,hum

Doner:je,je el próximo es, un ecologista caníbal

Kakuzu:no me hables de caníbales..

Zetsu: hay que cuidar a la familia,

**Zetsu: TIENES ENVIDIA PORQUE YO TENGO FAMILIA EN TODOS LADOS**

Doner:¿en los desiertos también?

**Zetsu:...**

Donar:¡¡el siguiente brother!!

Doner:un mal hermano mayor al que le perdieron el peluche y que suele hablar mucho

Itachi:¡YO NO HABLO MUCHO! y no me recuerdes lo del peluche

Sasori: ¿qué peluche?

Itachi: AMATERASUUUUUUU

Todos: PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Doner: una serpiente como la de Harry Potter

Orochimaru: ¡¡VISTE A MI HERMANAAA!! es una gran actriz

Doner:una chica que seguro que de pequeña se cortó mucho con el papel...Konan la persona con peor genio del planetaaaaa!!!!

Konan:BUAHAHAHAHHAHA Pein me dijiste que no le dirías a nadie lo del papel BUAHAHHAHA

Doner: y el último y MENOS importante (LoL) EL LÍDER DE ESTA PATÉTICA ORGANIZACIÓN

Deidara:y calzonazos,hum

Lider:cállate artistahum

Deidara:calzonazos,hum

Lider:vaaaaleeeeeeee,"hum"

Deidara:¿¡Como osas decir "Hum" en mi presencia ?!

Lider:no se de que me hablas "hum"

Deidara:AGAHGAHAGHAGHAGAHGHAHG!!!!!! MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

BOM!!!!

BOM!!!!

BOM!!!!

Lider:Ay "hum"

BOM!!!!

BOM!!!!

BOM!!!!

Lider:valeee,valeeee capto el mensaje

Tobi:Lider,Lider tengo un nuevo juego de la PSP

Lider:bah! seguro que no es bueno

Tobi:es el "AKATSUKI A POR BIJUUU"

Todos:(sock)e...eso existe?

Tobi:lo ha creado mi saquito

Todos:(SOCK X2)

Tobi:el protagonista es Tobi y tengo que ir cargandome a todos los akatsuki

Todos:(SOCK X3)

Deidara:Yo juego primero *seguro que como soy su "mejor amigo" a mi no me hace nada*

Tobi:OK

"Deidara enciende la consola:tobi va andando se encuentra con deidara...HORA DE LUCHAAAAAAR!!!! Tobi:tu mataste a mi padre,Deidara:No,Yo soy tu padreeee!!!!

Tobi:no,no no me cortes la manoooooo!!!,Deidara:bueno vale,Tobi: muereeeee!!!! bola quema quema no jutsu!!!!,Deidara:K.O"

Deidara:(SOCK) Toooooobiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

BOM!!!!

BOM!!!!

BOM!!!!

Tobi:Ay, lo creó el saquito de Tobi a su antojo

Deidara:cachis!!

Konan:ahora yo

"Tras cargarse a Deidara nuestro héroe ve a una dulce damisela a la que le dice Hola

Tobi:Hola Konan,Konan:Hola,...Los dos van corriento lentamente hacia el atardecer con un cartel en la espalda en el que pone JUST MARRIEDy en letra pequeña(letra de Konan)Fastidiate Pein

Konan:(SOCK)

Lider:a ver!!!

...

(El lider cae en redondo al suelo)

Kakuzu:ahora yo _"ya que es gratis"_

"nuestro héroe sale al campo y se encuentra un duende con una olla de oro

Tobi:Hola duende feo con cara de Kakuzu,Kakuzu:Tobi,es que soy Kakuzu jajaja,toma toda la olla de oro es un regalo para ti y Konan,Tobi:Gracias duende feo y generoso que se parece a Kakuzu"

Kakuzu:(SOCK)

Hidan:YO TENGO QUE PROBAR ESE JUEGO ,LLEVO "TODA" MI VIDA INTENTANDO HACER ESO!!!!! JAJAJA DAME LA CONSOLA TOBI!!!!

"nuestro héroe ahora que es millonario va paseando por la ciudad Tobi:hola mendigo parecido a Hidan Hidan:oye sabes donde está mi mejor amigo Kakuzuuuuu?Tobi: si, está regalando dinero por ahí,Hidan:si,si es que es tan buena gente ese Kakuzu,Tobi:oye y como es que ahora eres un mendigo,Hidan:me echaban de todos los trabajos por maldecir al jefe,que injusticia Tobi:ya, sabes que me acabo de casar con Konan?"

(el lider se despierta)Lider:a veeeeer?lee lo de Tobi:ya, sabes que me acabo de casar con Konan

-el Lider vuelve a desmayarse-

Hidan:(SOCK) VAYA $%& DE JUEGO ES TOTALMENTE FALSOOOOOO!!!!! además...sólo maldije a tres jefes...PERO HACE MUCHO TIEMPOOOO

Kisame: los niños de verdad juegan a la PSP yo soy un niño de verdad

Tobi:vale, toma

"Tobi está paseando por la calle con su ESPOSA Konan cuando pasan por una tienda de :¿quieres que compremos un animalito? Konan: siiiiii!!!mmm....quiero ése(señala el suelo).Tobi: señor,¿cuánto pide por ese pez muerto que hay en el piso? Señor: te lo :wiiiii,¿qué nombre le pondremos?Konan: :¿por qué Kisame?.Konan: Tiene cara de Kisame":

Kisame: TOBIIIII ERES MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO TIENES CORAZÓOOOON

Tobi: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KONAAAAAAAAAAAN KISAME ME HA DICHO QUE NO TENGO CORAZÓN

Konan:Tobi, no soy tu mujer en la realidad...pero soy tu amiguita, KISAME POR QUÉ LE DICES ESO A TOBI, DISCÚLPATE

Kisame:perdón...

Doner: ¡tengo una idea!

Lider: vaya, esto no ocurre muy amenudo...

Doner: en función de cómo habéis jugado a este juego.... se decidirá el perdedor de esta prueba

Tobi: yo voto que sea Deidara MIRA CON QUÉ CARA VE LA CONSOLITA LA QUIERE MATAR CON LA VISTA ¡¡¡Y NO ES ITACHI!!! cómo se puede matar a alguien con la vista si no eres Itachi....mmm da que pensar...

Itachi:... yo todavía no he jugado...

-Itachi coje la PSP-

" el FANBULOSÍSIMO Tobi, está en su casa comiéndose unos :ñam, ñam que ricos te salieron :gracias,oye... ¿què es eso que hay pegado en la ventana? Tobi: ES SASUKE EL HERMANO DE : y qué hace el aquí.Tobi: Tobi lo sabe, SASUKE QUIERE PANQUEQUES,TOMA SASUKE"

Itachi: TE ENCONTRÉ SASUKEEEE, ESPERA TOBI NO LE DES DE ESO QUE ES ALÉRGICOOOOO

Sasori:me toca me tocaaaaa

"Tobi lleva a Sasuke al hospital, Tobi:¡¡¡mira Konan!!! una tienda de juguetes, ¿podemos para por faaaaaa?Konan: pues héroe se baja del auto y va corriendo hacia el : miraaaa es Sasoriiii pero...en la etiqueta pone amrioneta inperfecta 1% : será de los chinos....¡Bah! Tobi no lo quiere espere mientras Tobi vuelve al coche espere espere siga esperando un poco más Tobi está a punto de subirse al auto un pelín más... "

Sasori: Grrr GRR GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR TE MATARÉ CONSOLA ASQUEROSAAAAAAAAAA

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan: parece que Sasori no olvidó que odia espeodos:

-Sasori estampó la play contra el suelo-

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KONAAAAAAAAAAN

Konan: aish...

Doner: el ganador de esta prueva es.....bueno, primero os recuerdo a los nominados: Deidara,Tobi,Sasori,Itachi y Hidan... bién... pues el que jugó peor a este juego es...

Tobi: cambié de opinión:SASORI,SASORI ES EL QUE PIERDE, TIENE QUE PERDER QUE PIERDAAAAAAAA(mira su videojuego roto..) BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Doner: Donar, decide tú

Donar:mmmm pinto pinto...a quién elijo...tu, tu, tu, tu..¡Hidan!

Hidan:POR QUÉ. JASHIN TE CASTIGARÁ

Doner: pasarás un día entero con Kakuzu

Hidan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakuzu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

___________________________________________________________________________

Jejeje terminamos este cap^^ Pobre Hidan...

Hidan: ¡¡DEIKAN!! NO ES JUSTO REIVINDICO MIS DERECHOOOOS

Deikan100: tu pierdes

Kakuzu: te pagaré

Deikan100:mmm....¿cuánto?

Kakuzu: un dólar

Deikan100: NO ^^

Saludos!!! manden reviews dígannos lo que quieran que pongamos, si se inventan alguan prueva o algo, la aceptaremos con gusto :)

bye!! Akatsukinojutsu


	17. Adiós Kakuzu

Holaaaa!!! Sentimos la demora!!! esta semana estuvimos muy ocupadoooos -_- ah! el proyecto de Tobidmonkey (el video) tardará un poco más de lo esperado(fallos técnicos TT^TT)

Y gracias por los reviews!!

* * *

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 17:adiós Kakuzu

_Kakuzu:AGHAGHAGHAGAHAGHAGHAGAHGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESTE LUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hidan: pues vete_

_Kakuzu:siiiii,siiiii eso haré wuahahhahahahahah!!!!!!_

_Hidan:en OT si ganas te pagan mucho más que aquí_

_Kakuzu:siiii,siiii me iré a OT_

_Kakuzu:Doneeeer donde estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?_

_Doner:oye Kakuzu¿no está un poco alterado?_

_Kakuzu:jajajajjaja ¿donde mandaste a los caníbaleeeees? Doner_

_Doner: a mihami beach_

_Kakuzu:AHAGGAHGHAGHAGAHAGHA Hay todo es mááÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁs carooooo!!!_

_Doner:¿qué me quieres decir bicho raro?_

_Kakuzu:me voooooy de aquí!!!!!wuahahahahahaha_

_Doner:tsk,''cachis!se van a ir todos y yo me quedaré en el paro!''_

_nooo,noooo, Kakuzu si aquí estás muy bien_

_Kakuzu:noooo!!!! me roban el dinero,me achicharran me explotan_

*(N de T:ver el cápitulo de la prueba del volcán)

_no estoy bieeeeeeeeen!!!!!!_

_Hidan:oye ¿dónde están los demás?_

_Doner:se fueron a la otra punta de la isla_

_Hidan:a vale tu quedate aquí cuidando de la momia_

_Kakuzu:¿momia?¿dónde dónde?_

_(Hidan se va corriendo)_

_Doner:O-OYE HIDAN %$&#_

_Hidan:uy lo que me a dichooooooo!!!!!_

_(Hidan llega al lugar donde están los demás akatsuki)_

_Hidan:(SOCK) Ò_Ó_

_Deidara:e Hidan ven a ayudarme a hacer la maleta de Kakuzu,hum_

_Tobi:no,ayuda a Tobi a colgar el cartel de "ADIOS KAKUZU hasta nunca"_

_Konan y Pein:No,ven a ayudarnos a hacer las galletas de "we hate Kakuzu" *__**nosotros odiamos a Kakuzu***_

_Itachi,Kisame y Zetsu:No,ven aquí y ayudanos a hacerle a Kakuzu una balsa para el viaje de ida jajajaja y sin billete de vuelta_

_Sasori y Orochimaru:no,ven a inflar globos en los que pone " ADIOS" con nosotros_

_Hidan: El paraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hidan:oye deidara ponle a Kakuzu en la maleta una de tus bombas_

_Deidara:oido cocina!!!,hum_

_Hidan:Tobi pon en el cartel no vuelvas por aqui __o te atracaremos__!!! jajajajajaja_

_Tobi:ok,Tobi es un bueeeeeen chicoooo!!!_

_Hidan:Kona,Pein ponedle avellanas a las galletas Kakuzu es alergico,se hincha como un globo jajajajaja,lo grabaré y lo subiré a "Joutube"_

_Hidan:vosotros tres hacedle un agujero a la balsa para que se hunda_

_Kisame:ok,y ya de paso llamaré a mi familia,seguro que tienen hambre...mmm...y a la sirenita, que seguro que dejó hace tiempo su dieta...._

_Hidan:Sasori pon dentro de los globos veneno ,luego Orochimaru lo explotará y esa momia se envenenará hasta los huesos jajajjajajjajjaja!!!!!_

* * *

Deidara:Hidan,despierta ya es de día,hum

Hidan:¿eh? ¿qué?

Tobi:Hidan lleva durmiendo toda la mañana

Hidan:¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿ERA UN SUEÑOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu:Hola Hidan!

Hidan:tuuuuuuu!!!!tuuuuuuuu!!!!

Kakuzu:¿eh? ¿que?

(Hidan lo empieza a maldecir)

Kakuzu:no,no, Hidan ¿qué haces?

Kakuzu:noooooo,nooooooo,no hagas que te dé todo mi dineroooooo!!!!!!!

Hidan:sufreeeeeeee!!!!wuahahahhahahahahahahaha

Tobi:Sempai,Sempai Hidan me da miedo

Deidara:creo que habrá que volver a llamar al psiquiatra de Hidan

Hidan:nooooo!! el doctor Genkins me hace hablar con sus muñecooooos

Lider: no, peor,creo que tenemos que llamar a un exsorcista

Hidan: nooooo

Doner: bueno días chicos...bueno, malos para Hidan y Kakuzu, HOY ES EL DÍA DE....EL CASTIGO DE HIDAAAAAAAAAAAN

_**UN DÍA CON KAKUZU**_

Hidan: ¡¡no!! POR HAÍ SI QUE NO PASO, ME VOY DE ESTA ISLAAAA TE SALISTE CON LA TUYA KAKUZU,¡¡¡DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO QUERÍAS QUE ME FUESEEE PARA GANAR ¿SABES QUE? NADIE TE VOTARÁ POR QUE ERES RAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kakuzu:... hoy no merece la pena insultarte...ya lo haces tu solo....

Doner: venga los dos a la caja de cristal

-Doner los mete de una patada y le da la llave a Sasori-

Itachi: esto va a ser odiosamente divertido.....je

Kisame: O.O ITACHI A SONREIDOOOOOOO

Itachi: no es verdad :¿ACASO PUEDES DEMOSTRARLO? MANGEKYO SHARINGAN

Kisame: HOooOoOOoOLAAaAAaAaA SIRENITaAAaA LaaAaaaaaaalAAAAAaAaaAaLAaAaaa

Orochimaru: Alguien vió a Konan

Tobi: TOBI! TOBI! TOBI LA VE TODOS LOS DÍAS POR QUE TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO

Todos:....

Konan: Hola chicos estoy aquí!!! ( Konan les saluda desde un amaca prefabricada) ESTOY TOMANDO EL SOL

(El lider les tapa a todos los ojos)

Todos:eh!!! ¿¡qué pasa?!¿¡de donde salen tantas manos?!

Lider:callad ineptos!!! y no mireis que konan está en bikini

Konan:Ohohohohohohoho Pein

Deidara:bah,Konan no nos interesa,hum

Zetsu:es fea

Kakuzu:se enfada con facilidad

Kisame:está obsesionada con el papel

Tobi:tiene un pirsing

Hidan:se tiñe el pelo

Itachi:no alberga odio en su interior

Sasori:y se echa a llorar por cualquier cosa

Lider y Konan:0_0(SOCK)

Konan:Buahhhahahahahhaahah PEIN DIME QUE NO ES ASI BUAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHA!!!!!1

Lider:claro que no y ahora estáis todos castigados,menos Konan, ¡¡os vais a quedar todo lo que queda de día en la caja de 1m x 1m!!

Todos:1m x 1m!!!!!! la caja de cristal a encojido!!!!!!

Lider:si,es que Tobi la metio en la lavadora¬¬ estúpido Tobi, no se ni por que está aquí

Konan:OHOHOHOHOHOHO PEIIIIIIIN

Todos:¬¬

Lider: a, sí, excepto Hidan y Kakuzu, que suficuente castigo es estar juntos

Hidan: prefiero el que tu nos has puesto

Kakuzu: no me dejes aquiiii TE PAGARÉEEEEEE

SOCK X2

Kakuzu: ¿qué? es que no quiero estar aquí......

Donar: HELLOOOOOOOO¿ que pasa brother?

Doner: nada del otro mundo... los akatsukis quieren matarme...son unos plastas

Donar: ok, very good, ahora les digo algo...Chicooooos!!!

SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTAIS PENSANDO? CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A SER PLASTAS CON MY BROTHER? ENFADO NO JUTSUUUUU

PLAFF PUUUUUM SPALSSSSSSH

Todos:AY

Konan: veis? esto os pasa por no ser de papel, al papel nunca le pasa nad...oye Donar ¿ QUÉ HACES CON ESAS TIJERAS? ¿POR QUÉ TE ME HACERCAS? ¿SUÉLTALAS AAAAA?

Lider: NOOOO KONAAAAAN

-cuando Donar iba a cortar a Konan el lider se puso en medio pero....le hizo un trasquilón en el pelo-

Lider: AAAAAAAHHHH

Konan: OOOOOOH Peinnnnn

Lider: AAAAAAAHHHH

Tobi: jujuju el lider tiene una calva

Lider: AAAAAAAHHHH

Konan: jujuju es verdad

Lider: AAAAAAAHHHH

Deidara: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HUM,HUM,HUM,HUM,HUM

Hidan:JEJEJEEJEJE

Kakuzu: JUAS JUAS JUAS

Lider: ya veo lo que me quieres Konan, Y LOS DEMÁS 3 DÍAS EN LA CAJA, Y BUSCADME UN CRECE PELO,tu también Konan,y a partir de ahora no me hables

Todos: le ha dado una orden a Konan, A SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Konan: BUAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Tobi:tomad paraguas para todoooooooooos!!!!!!!

Deidara:AHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! EL FIN DEL MUNDO

Kakuzu:Konan y Pein no habían tenido una discusión desde que se undió la atlantida II por las lágrimas de Konaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

aquí acaba el cap 17,

Konan: NO ES VERDAAAD

Akatsukinojutsu: el que?

Konan: no hundí la atlántida II con mis lágrimas...fue la atlántida III

Akatsukinojutsu: VALE, VALE

Lider: Y VOSOTROS, DEJAD COMENTARIOS QUE SI NO NO NOS PAGAN!!!

Doner: no os pienso pagar

Tobidmonkey:no hay presupuesto :D

Deikan100: eso no había por qué decirlo ¬////¬


	18. En los Alpeees de compraaas

No se enfaen conmigoooo chicoooooos que es que no estaba inspiradaaaa (por suerte hoy sí :3) disculpen el retraso y.........gracias por los reviews =D espero que os guste, este cap lo escribçi yo solita TT-TT...

Saludoooos de akatsukinojutsu

Akatsuki en superviventes

Capítulo 18: en los alpeeees de compraaas

BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH BUAAAH

Sasori: YA LLEVA 3 DÍAS LLORANDOOO QUE ALGUIEN LA CALLEEEE

Deidara:a mí no me mires, tengo bocas en las manos.....

O.O

Deidara: qué? por eso no la voy a callar yo ¬///¬

Hidan:mmmmm (rezando) mmmmmmmmmm JASHIN AYÚDANOOOOOOOOS mmmmmmmm

Kakuzu: las reparaciones de la isla no las pienso pagar

Itachi:... no la soporto, por qué tengo que oirla, no quiero oirla, pero no tengo más remedio que escucharla, aunque no quiera

escucharla no me gusta esos gritos...

Deidara: qué has dicho?

Kakuzu: en resumen: que está harto de los gritos de Konan

Deidara: ah,hum....y cómo podemos hacer para que se calle?

Kisame: YO LO SÉ porque soy un niño de verdad

Sasori: MIRAD CHICOS UN PEZ QUE HABLAAAA

Kisame: SOCK

Kakuzu: IMBÉCIIL AHORA NO NOS DIRÁ CÓMO HACER QUE KONAN NO LLORE

Sasori: a.....sorry

Hidan: y el lider?

-los akatsukis señalan un cocotero y a una persona agachada dándose con un coco-

Hidan: a....pobrecillo

Todos: POBRECILLOS NOSOTROS QUE LO TENEMOS QUE AGUANTAR

wiiiiiiii

Tobi: Tobi sabe el remedio para que el lider deje de pegarse gooooolpes :Dvamos a llevarle a ....

Todos: a dónde?

Tobi: A VER A HEIDII A LOS ALPEEEEEEEEES

O.O

Itachi: pensaba que tobi era tonto pero no sabía que tanto...

Tobi:siiii crearemos un escenario con papel, colores, ceras, pinturitaaaas y uno de nosotros se disfrazará de Heidi....a poder ser una chica :3

-todos miran a Deidara-

Deidara: DEJAD DE MIRARME HUM,!!! #$%&

Kakuzu: YA SÉ!!que se vista Hidan

Hidan: por qué #$%& ?

Kakuzu: por que tu tienes el pelo tan largo como la cria esa

Tobi: decidido será Hidan!!

Hidan: os odio

Itachi: yo también los odio

Kisame: x.X

Kakuzu: Tobi, por una vez estoy más o menos deauerdo contigo, pero...¿por qué Heidi?

Tobi: por que cuando Tobi está depre piensa en su hogar en los Alpes, con su abuelito....y su amiga Clara...

Hidan: pero no es Heidi la que tiene de amiga a Clara y al abuelo?

Tobi: puesssss NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lo que pasa es que Heidi copió a Tobi, por eso es tan popular

Kakuzu: bien, empecemos por los decorados, no hay tiempo que perder

Deidara: esoerad!! teng otapones para os oídos, así no oiremos a Konan

Todos: TRAENOS UNOOOOOO

-Al cabo de una hora.-

_**(N de t: el papel se lo da Doner muuuy a su pesar xDDD) **_

Kakuzu: Sasoriiiii!!! pásame ese pinceeel

Sasori: ¿que quieres un pastel? no tengo

Kakuzu: ¿qué? PÁSAME ESE PINCEL TE DIGO!

Sasori: QUE NO TENGO PASTEL DE HIGOOOS

Hidan: Itachi, qué están diciendo de amigoos?

Itachi: eh? TU A MÍ NO ME LLAMAS ESO DESCARADOOO QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO QUE POR QUE TENGO TAPONES NO OIGO TUS INSULTOOOOOS?

Hidan: que yo no te he insultadooooooo

Itachi: A LA LO QUE ME HA DICHO ESTA VEEEEEZ, TE ODIO HIDAN!

Zetsu:queréis callaros? NO ME DEJÁIS OIR EL RUIDO DE MI CEREBRO bruuuuburururrburrururu

Deidara: estás mal de la

Tobi: ¿sempai quiere caramelito de cereza?

Kisaem:eh? qué pasa?

Tobi: ATENCIÓN CHICOSS KISAME SE HA COMPRADO UNAA CASAAAA

Kakuzu: ¿qué dices de masa?

Hidan: ha dicho tasa

Sasori: quieres una tarta de pasa

Deidara: déja de hablar ya de cartas, sasori,hum !

**Zetsu: Marta? ESTÁ RICAA? QUIÉN ES?? SABE BIEEEEN? QUIERO COMEEEEEEEER **

Kakuzu: siiiii ya llamo a Doooooner

-Kisame ya MUY harto les quita los tapones-

Kisame: PARAD DE UNA VEEEEEEEZ

Kakuzu: oye, habla más bajoooo, ni que tUviésemos tapones en los oídos....esta juventud de hoy en día...

Hidan: venga, volvamos al trabajo,,,

-3 horas más tardeee-

Deidara: ya está terminado,hum, Tobi, ve a buscar al lider, HIdan terminaste de vestirteeee?

Hidan: ¬////¬

Itachi: VENGA SAL DE UNA VEZ OS SE NOS ESTROPEA EL PLAN!

Hidan: vale, vale....

-Hidan sale con el vestidito de Heidi-

Kakuzu: JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS ESTA LA SUBO A NUESTRA PÁGINA WEB, ALGUEN TIENE UNA CÁMARA ?

Tobi: Tobi tiene una en el saquito de Tobiiiii,toma

click, click

Hidan: te odio Kakuzu, venga acabemos cuanto antes...

Tobi: lider, lider, ACOMPAÑAME A UN MUNDO DE FANTASÇIAAAA

Lider: has uelto a comer champú?

Tobi: puede seeerrrr,jijijijijijiji,miiiiira

Lider: O.O QUE ES ESTA.....

-los akatsuikis habían decorado todo como los Alpes-

Lider: LA INFANCIA QUE NUNCA TUVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII........................HEIDI? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESA COSA AMORFAAAAA TU NO ERES HEIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (depresión total)

bueno, había que intentarlo....pasemos al plan para Konan....

Kisame: yo lo sé, yo lo sé

Sasori: andaaaaa un pe----------------

Hidan: cállate

Kisame: vamos a llevar a Konan de compras

Eso puede ser una buena idea.......

* * *

hasta aquí el capítulo número 18, espero que os haya gustado (por cortesía de Deikan100) por cierto, pronto subiré una parodia del cap 19 PEEEEERO no hasta que lo publique..MUAHAHHAHAHA....y esta vez no fallará como la anteriooooor...bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews

Konan´: de verdad voy a ir de compras?????

Deikan100: si te lo digo no tiene gracia, además, últimamente intervienes mucho en los créditos finales ¬¬

Konan: es uqe quiero ser famosa

Deikan100: ya,pues es esta novela sólo serás famosa como villano ¬¬

Konan: 

Deikan100: como villano....bueno -_-U

Konan: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	19. Perdón :D

Chicos....sentimos no haber podido escribir en tanto tiempo pero es que nos fuimos de viaje y no había ordenadooor (fue muy durooo TT^TT)gracias por todo chicooos, gracias por no abandonar el fic TT-TT pero es que tobidmonkey últimamente no tiene buenas ideas y me toca hacerlo todo a mí TT-TT

disfruten de cap!!

* * *

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 19: perdón :D

-despues del incidente de Heidi...los akatsukis decidieron llevar a Konan de compras pero...¿a dónde?

Konan: a dónde me lleváis?

Kisame: es una sorpresa

Konan: dejadme en paz

Deidara: pero vamos a yudarte, no te pongas triste

Konan: yo no estoy triste*snif*

Sasori:olvida al lider...el prefiere a Heidi

Konan: O.O BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH me deja por un dibujo animadooo TT^TT

Zetsu: Sasori no vuelvas a decir nada¬¬

Tobi: pero luego el lider llamó a Heidi cosa amorfa y esta se fue....

Konan: YEAAAAAAAAAH VETE #$%& NO VUELVAS MÁS!!! ADIOS HEIDI

Itachi: crees que Tobi se dio cuenta de que Heidi eras tu Hidan?

Hidan: no sé pero.. PUEDO QUITARME ESTE TRAJEEEE YA??

Konan: NI SE TE OCURRE HACERLO AQUÍ!!! VETE A ESOS MATORRALES Y TE CAMBIAS ALLÍ!!

Hidan: pero si soy muy sexy ^^ verdad Jashin-sama??

Hidan: Jashin-sama?

Kakuzu: ya veo como te responde tu Dios...

Hidan: LO QUE PASA ES QUE JASHIN-SAMA ESTÁ DORMIDOOOO NO SERÉ YO QUIEN LE DESPIERTE!!

Konan: bueno... a dónde me vais a llevar??

Deidara: es verdad...

-los akatsukis forman un corro dejando fueraa Konan y empiezan a cuchichear-

Orochimaru:hola chicoooos!!

_Todos: habla más bajo que estamos cuchicheando de a dónde llevaremos a Konan de compras_

_Orochimaru: a vale...y por qué?_

_Kakuzu:por que se h aenfadado con el Lider y queremos animarla_

_Orochimaru: y por qué no, mejor, lleváis a Konan a un lugar con los ojos vendados y al Lider también...les quitais las vendas y que se las arreglen ellos solos...._

_Deidara: tu ves muchas telenovelas no??hum_

_Orochimaru: veo patito feo :)_

_Sasori: oooo esa me gusta!! Antonela es guapisimaaa_

_Kisame: chicos por favor!! vale Orochimaru..haremos lo que tu dices....bueno...mejor....._

Hidan: KONAN!!! necesitamos que te pongas esto!! ahora vengaaa

Konan: O.O aquí?

Kakuzu: NOOO VETE A LA CABAÑA Y VUELVES...aish -_-

Konan: voyyy

Kisame: yo Itachi,Deidara y Tobi vamos a por el lider y le decimos que se ponga esto

Zetsu: por cierto...¿de dónde habñéi sacado esos trajes y esas pelucas?

Tobi: saquito de Tobi :)

Deidara: no me lo recuerdes TT^TT

Itachi:..Kisame...te olvidaste de Sasuke..

Kisame. vaaale como soy un niño de verdad sasuke también vuene :D

Itachi:vamos...LIDEEEER

Lider: que....eres Heidi?

Tobi: no... es Tobi :)

Kisame: necesitamos que te pongas esto

Lider:pero por qué?

Deidara: porque sí... venga ve a esos arbustos y cámbiate

-al cabo de un rato...en una cascada-

Lider:(con los ojos vendados)a dónde me lleváis?

Deidara:con tu amor...hum

-en el otro extremo-

Konan: (también con los ojos cerrados)a dónde me lleváis chicos?

Sasori. con tu media naranja

Zetsu: UNO, DOS TRES....QUITAROS LAS VENDAS

-acto seguido los akatsukis se esconden en lo alto de la cascada-

Konan: PEIN ¬¬ ¿por qué vas vestido de Matías de Patito feo?

Lider: `porque.....y tu por qué vas de Antonela? bueno...lo que quiero decirte es que KONAN LO SIENTO MUCHOO

Konan: no me importa

Lider: pero....por favor....te regalaré mi colección de legooo!!

Konan: a Dart-vader lo tienes también en lego?

Lider: si pero...ese también

Konan: si quieres que te perdone....

_**(N de T : en el fondo Konan es una friki de Star Wars)**_

Konan: AMIGOOOOS

Lider: KONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN TE QUIE-------------

todos: que lo diga, que lo diga...

Lider: TE QUIERO

Konan: PEIIIIIN YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIE--

Lider: QUIERO PEDIRTE QUE NO ESTROPEES NINGUNA DE MIS FIGURITAS, QUE ME COSTÓ MUCHO REUNIRLAS..

Konan: O.O TE ODIOOOO (se va corriendo y llorando)

Itachi: esta chica empieza a gustarme

tdos:

Lider: A VERRRR DE QUIÉN FUE ESTA BRILLANTE IDEA?

Todos: dan un paso adelante y señalan a Orochimaruu

Lider: LA VAS A PALMAAAAAAAR

Orochimaru: ellos me ayudaron

Todos: que va, que va...lo planeó todo el solito...

-el lider empieza a soltar rayos y vuela a Orochimaru por los aires, en esto llega Konan-

Konan: lo he pensado mucho y... amigos^^ puedes quedarte con tu colección

Lider: no importa te la regalo

-se san un tierno abrazo-

Todos: OhHhHHhH

* * *

^^ ya hice la parodia^^ para verla pinchad aquí--------- .com/watch?v=9FN5Q-1TCQc (siento que los dibujos puedan estar un poco mal TT^TT pero es que los hice yo :P espero que os guste...^^ pronto el cap20!!

Konan: PEIIIIN

Lider: KOnaaaan

Deikan100: LEGOOOOO

Konan:no!! los legos son míos

Lider: NOOO SON MÍOS!1

KOnan: me los habias regalado......Deikan100 ¬¬

Deikan100: o ok -_-U

la mitad para cada unooo

Los dos: wiiii


	20. Cap especial Navidades en supervivientes

Sentimos muuucho no haber escrito todo este tiempo TT×TT es que yo (Deikan100) estuve muy ocupada con mi doujin akatsuki en superviovientes (para verlo =============== .com) por cierto:Little neka ,nos gusto mucho tu fic esperamos que lo continues, nos hizo mucha ilusión cuando nos dijiste que este fanfic te inspiró :D aqui traigo un capitulo especial de navidades espero que os guste y gracias por vuestros reviews!!

Saludos Akatsukinojutsu

* * *

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo especial: Navidades en supervivientes

es invierno....en la isla más famosa del mundo ninja-

Lider: que asco...todos los años lo mismo....dentro de unos días vendrán los reyes magos, nos traerán carbón...y todos estaremos tristes....

Deidara:lideeer, no digas eso,hum!!

Lider: yo digo lo que me da la gana

Tobi: Lider, lider, tenemos que escribirle la carta a los Reyes Magos, por que si no nos traerán siempre carbón

Kisame:y tu eso cómo lo sabes?

Tobi: a Tobi se lo dijo el saquito de Tobi :)

Hidan. otra vez estamos con lo mismo..TOBI LOS SACOS NO HABLAN!

Tobi: Hidan es maloo sempaiiii!!

Deidara: vete por ahí Tobi...

Tobi: O.O 

Kakuzu: CIERRA EL PICO LOLLY POP CON PATAS!! O ME PAGARÁS TÚ LA FACTURA DEL OTORRINO

Zetsu: otorrino? qué es eso?

**zetsu: creo que es ese tipo que nos comimos el año pasado**

Kakuzu: ejem...un otorrino es el médico de los oídos

Zetsu: aaaaah por eso nos supo a cera de oídos :D

**Zetsu: voy a vomitar**

Zetsu: vale pero espera que me doy la vuelta y así no miro

**Zetsu: sin comentarios...**

Hidan: cómo te vas a dar la #$%& vuelta si estás pegado!!

Zetsu: fallo mío :)

Lider: a ver niños, creo que va siendo hora de que escribáis la carta a los reyes magos, porque según TOBI ya no nos traerán más carbón ¬¬

Konan: a mí me parece buena idea tomad chicos, papel

Todos: WIIII PAPEEEL!! CARTA DE REYES!! REGALOOOOS!!

Lider: odio que por estas fiestas se pongan tan infantiles ¬¬

Itachi: Yo no me pongo infantil ¬¬ pero...Konan pásame uno de esos paeles...el de color rojo, como el ODIO

Konan: errr... vale...a quí tienes un papel rojo "odio"

Orochimaru: vale.....y cómo se supone que tenemos que empezar?

Sasori: supongo que ....oye...ónde está mi carta??

Deidara: aquí!!

Tobi: hay que empezar diciendo: queridos reyes magos y después decirles como os ha ido el año^^

Todos: siiiiii!!

-al cabo de un rato, muuuuucho rato,muchíiiiiisimo rato, los akatsukis le entregan sus cartas a el Líder-

Líder: pero bueno!! cuántas cosas habéis pedido?

Todos: naaaaaada, pocas cosas ^^

Lider: voy a empezar a leer

Todos: O.O NOOOOOOOO ES PRIVADOOO

Lider:dejadme en paz..ejem...empiezo ¬::¬

Konan: empieza por la mía por la mía ^^

Lider:

_**"reyes magos de oriente en asia (me informé muy bien) **_

_**este año no he hecho gran cosa: una garza de papel, un fénix de papel, un loro de papel un gato de papel, un zoológico de papel, un mini mundo de papel una papelería de papel, bueno, a lo que iba, me gustaría pediros: un sacapuntas maped, un portaminas marca bic, un bloc e hojas recicladas de Faber Castell 33 paquetes de mias, 50 folios de 500 hojas(y que sean reciclebles), un pintalabios color papel rosa, rimel color papel quemado, un tinte de pelo color pape mojado...y muchas más cosas, pero supongo que como sois magos ya lo sabréis **_

_**Firmado: una amante del papel**_

_**PD: traedle tanbién una loción de crece pelo a Pein que últimamente se le cae mucho"**_

Lider: O///O ESO ÚLTIMO SOBRAA

Konan: encima que pienso en tí BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Lider: qué se le va a hacer...bueno, sigamos a ver,,,, Deidara

_**"a mis super explosivos reyes magos YEAAAAAH:**_

_**Este año me lo he pasado debuti!! es estado with my friends, hum y he hecho muuuuuuuuuchas explosiones, ¿que por que escribo así?es que me hice very very friend de Donar, hum y me enseñó class of english YEAAAAH EXPLOSIVE!! ok ok sigo...bueno, yo este año, hum sólo pido one cosa :D UN LOTE CON 678,56 Kilos e Aricilla YEAAAH!! se que he pedido poca, hum cantidad pero espero (very very very mucho) que me lo traigáis yes?? byee!! people!!**_

_**Firmado: un fan de laa EXPOSIONS!! **_

_**Pd: Marui y Pili quieren unos guentes para las manos, hum con sabor a dulce"**_

Deidara: me salió genial :D

Lider: o haces una nueva o te quedas si reyes

Deidara: pooooooor O.O

Lider: por que tanta arcilla no cabe en la guarida

Deidara: y si la meto en el cuarto de tobi,hum y por algún casual dig ola frase el arte es una explosión?

Lider: entonces si....siguiente carta...Kakuzu:

_**" voy a ser muy breve ya que la tinta del boli cuesta dinero , como tu yo y todos sabemos como os llamáis no os saludaré,**_

_**veamos....voy a ser muy simple en mi regalo, por que ambos sabemos lo que quierom, y no es dinero**_

Todos: O.O al go que no es dinero ...TUUUUUUU?

Lider: sigo...

_**yo lo que quiero son: TODOS LOS BILLETES DE LOTERÇIA DEL MUNDOOOO A, Y A PODER SER, QUIERO LOS QUE TENGAN PREMIOOOO Y NO ME VALE ESO DE DECIR: ES QUE LA LOTERIA ESTA AMAÑADA Y NO HAY PREMIO POR QUE ENTONCES LLAMARE A MI ABOGADO, Y NO QUEREMOS QUE PASE ESO VERDAAAAAAAAAAAD? **_

_**Firmado: Kakuzu, ejecutivo de KakuzuS conpany"**_

Hidan:ya decia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Lider: aiss.....Hidan, te toca....

_**"BUENAAAAS, que tal por ahí? jjejje a quí genial!! a mí me gustaría pediroooos pueeeeeeeeeeeees.........un lote de productos de gimnasia marca Jashin POwer :D es que quiero estar fuerte para pegas al idiota de Kakuzu y dejarle así ===== ×.× **_

_**Firmado: un seguidor de su dios JASHIN MOLAAAAA"**_

Kakuzu: te voy aaaaaaaa MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Hidan: soy inmortal JAJAJJAAJ

Kakuzu: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Lider: NIÑOS POR FAVOR!! la siguiente carta es de Kisame

_**" Queridisimos Altezas, Reyes, Majestades Magos**_

_**TT~TT YO SÓLO QUIERO PEDIROS QUE VENGA PEPITO GRILLO Y QUE ME HAGA UN NIÑO DE VERDAD!! POR QUÉ NO PUEDOS SER COMO PINOCHOOO?? QUIERO SEERR UN NIÑO NORMAAAAL ME DA IGUAL, SI QUEREIS CONVERTIRME EN CHICA NO ME IMPORTA PERO SÓLO QUIERO DEJAR DE SER UN **__**PEEEEZ Sólo nadar no es original, Por qué no tener un par de piernas, Y salir a pasear, ¿Como dicen? ¡A pie! Y poder ir, a descubir, Qué siento al estar ante el sol No tiene fin, Quiero saber, Más mucho más.. Qué debo dar, Para vivir, fuera del agua, Qué hay que pagar, Para un día, completo estar Pienso que allá lo entenderán, Puesto que, no prohíben nada, ¿Por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar? A estudiar que hay,por saber, Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas, ¿Qué es fuego?, ¿Qué es quemar?, Lo podré ver... Cuándo me iré, Quiero explorar, Sin importarme cuándo volver, El exterior, Quiero formar, Parte de él... TT~TT**_

_**Firmado: el sirenito"**_

Todos: JUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUAS

Kisame:NO TENEIS CORAZON BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Lider: anda...otro que se va ¿qué carta leo ahora?

Orochimaru: la miiiiiia Bsssss (sonido de serpiente)

_**''Holassssssssssss reyessssssssssssss magosssssss quiero que me traigáisssssss: una boa , una anaconnnnnnnnnda y ratonessssssssssss para que lasssssssssss ssserpientesssssssssssssss comen ya essssssssstáaaaaa finnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_**Firrrrrrrrrmado: el que no debe ser nombrado**_

Sasori: jo, que siniestro es último orochimaru

Orochimaru: PERO NO ACABA DE LEEER EL ÍDER QUE NO DEBO SER NOMBRADO?

Sasori: como quieras Orochimaru :)

Orochimaru: bueno...para una vez que se acuerda de que existo....

Zetsu: Lider!! Sasori y yo la hicimos juntos, por que Sasori perdió su papel :O

Lider: vale, ahora la leo

_**" Queridos..¿cómo os llamábais?son los reyes magos tonto!andá y tu quien eres? soy zetsu MEMO zetsumemo? no empecemos Sasori!!a ver, nosotros por navidad queremos.....Una regadera, tijeras de podar..Y UNA MARIONETA NUEVA!! Sasori ahora no te toca escribir!!, sigamos....unas semillas de girasol, de amapola, de tulipán y semillas para huertos :D ya puedes escribir sasori, BIEEEN YO QUIERO 54 MARIONETAS MÁS PERO NO MADE IN CHINA POR QUE DE ESAS SE ME ROMPEN MUY FACILMENTE, AH! Y UNA LIBRETA QUE LA MÍA LA HE PERDIDO..Y A SI!! UN IPOD PARA DEIDARA QUE SE LO PERDÍ LA SEMANA PASADA...**_

Deidara:que hiciste QUEEEE? I'M KILL YOUUUUUU (te voy a matar)

Lider: sigo...

_**...y también el libro de cómo hacer su propia marioneta humana sin salir de casa **_

_**Firmado: Zetsu y Sasori"**_

Lider: y nos queda la de Tobi:

_**''Queriditos Reyecitos Maguitos:**_

_**Tobi cree que este año se ha portado muy bien (exceptuando:molestar,cabrear,incordiar,fastidiar..a Deidara,intimidar a mis amigos,decir palabrota, ser un mal chico responder al líder romper la guadaña de Hidan,tirar 50 por el báter,pisar las flores de Zetsu,usar las hojas de Konan para que mi mascotita hiciera sus necesidades,llenar a hiruko de coca-cola dejar que Naruto se escapara, perder el muñequitode de Itachi,decirle all hada madrina que no convierta de Kisame en un niño de verdad,matar a la serpiente de orochimaru...y más cosas :D) Por eso quiero pediros (y como no me lo traigáis veréis las estrellas): la pista de carreras de playmovil, un Saquito de Tobi 3000, la peli de la sirenia**_

Itachi: para qué quieres la película de la sirenita si ya tienes a quí a Kisame?

Lider: jjajajaj a ver..¿por dónde iba?:

_**...muuuuuchos caramelitos, y un vale para el dentista porque después de tomar muchos caramelitos a Tobi le duelen los dientes, el disco de caramelldansen y la saga completa de Fullmetal alchemist e Inuyasha (es que Inuyasha y Aome parece que se gustan y a mí me dejaron con la intriga por que en a Tobi no le dejaban ver más del capítulo 56 ), y nada más**_

_**Firmado: Un buen chico :3"**_

Lider : WOOOW a ver la última la de Itachi, yo es que quiero carbón (el carbón dulce está rico ¬¬) a ver..leo:

_**''Yo sólo quiero que el mundo albergue más **_

_**Firmado: Itachi"**_

Tobi: EYYY ITACHI NO PUSO LO QUE TOBI LE DIJOOO

Itachi: ...

Lider: bién pues voy a dárselas a Doner y que las mande

-El día 6 de enero....-

Todos: 

Kakuzu:TT^TT

Hidan:TT^TT

Kisame:TT^TT

Zetsu:TT^TT

Zetsu:TT^TT

Tobi:TT^TT

Deidara:TT^TT,hum

Konan:TT^TT

Itachi:...

Sasori:TT^TT

Orochimaru:TT^TT

Líder: ^w^ SII CARBÓN!! ÑAM ÑAM

* * *

JEJEJEJEJ hasta aquí el capítulo especial :D y espero que paséis unas felices fiestas (aunque todavía falta mucho xDD),bueno, qué puedo decir ahora?.--- a, sí!! aunque no lo parezca la carta de tobi la inspiré un mi carta de reyes (aunque sin esos regalos MUAHAHAHAHA)

Akatsuki: os deseamos feliz navidad+

Deikan100: os he dicho yo que habléis? VENGA VOSOTROS! VOLVED A LA ISLA!

Akatsuki : siiii -_-U

Para cualquier cosa que necesitéis los reviews ^^

Saludos de Akatsukinojutsu


	21. Semifinales rabiosas!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuanto os echamos de menos TT^TT gracias por comentarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hoy os pediremos un favor especial que veréis a lo largo del fic :D

* * *

Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 21: semifinaaaal RABIOSA 

-se acerca el gran momentooo-

Doner:buenos días chicoooos! andá pero si estais despiertos (mira el reloj y son las 7) es

muy pronto

Lider: ¬¬

Deidara: estuvimos esperando a los reyes magos a ver si se atrevían a volver después de lo

de el carbón ,hum ¬¬

Sasori: pero creo que olvidaron el camino hasta aquí¬¬

Zetsu: no hablemos de olvidadizos, no hablemos ¬¬

Doner: si que estais enfadados, sí....

Konan: #$%&

Hidan #$%& x2

Konan: #$%& x2

Hidan #$%& x3

Konan: #$%&x3

Hidan #$%& x4

Konan: #$%& x4

Hidan #$%& x5

Kakuzu: estoy tan cansado que me da igual que digan #$%&

Tobi: SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TT^TT

Doner: qué pasa?

Deidara: quiere que juegue con su saquito,hum

Doner: tengo buenas noticias :)

Orochimaru: que? O.O

Itachi: ...

Doner: dentro de 3 días elegiremos a 5 semifinalistas (bueno, lo elegirán el público)

_***N de T: vamos, que lo elegís vosotros ^^***_

Todos: wooooooooooooooooow

Doner: por eso os tenéis que portar muy bien estos 3 días ;)

Todos( de bajón) no lo conseguiremos TT~TT

Doner: ^.^U

Konan: pues empezaremos mañana *0*

Lider: esto es una tontería ¬¬

Konan: sn-sni-SNIFFFFFFFFFFFF

Lider: Digo que es una tontería....no empezar.....Ahora -_-u

Konan: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tobi: 

Konan: ¬¬ 

Tobi:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Konan: 

Tobi: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hidan: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kakuzu: cuidadooooo Hidan tiene la rabiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hidan: AAAAAAAAAAAAA DEJADMEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE ME SOLTEIIIIIIIIIIS

Lider: que alguien le pinche!! la vacuna la vacuna!!

Doner: yo tenía una (por si las moscas...)

Sasori: dónde se suelen poner las vacunas

Todos: O////o

Sasori: ¿qué?

Kisame: ee-eee-en el----e---c---cuuu--culooo

Tobi: UUUUyyyyy !!! pervertidiyooos ^o^

Todos: O/////////O CAYA TOBIII

Doner: quién le pincha

Hidan: imbéciles no tengo la rabia sólo estaba enfadado por lo de Konan y Tobi

Kakuzu: todos los rabiosos dicen eso

Konan: yo soy un chica y NO pienso hacer eso ¬///¬

Deidara: Lider hazlo tuuu

Konan: O.O

Lider: NO DIGAS TONTERÁS DEIDARA A VER SI LE VAS A TENER QUE PINCHAR TU

Deidara: me cayooo

Itachi: .... propongo a Orochimaru _''a ver si con esta se va de la isla ya...."_

-Itachi pincha su muñequito de Sasuke, al que por cierto le falta una oreja...no se sabe

porqué -

Orochimaru: O////O NOO

Todos: (se miran todos maliciosamente)

Todos: Orochimaru te toca

Hidan:no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no

Kakuzu: jjajajajajaja (esta es la venganza por los diez céntimos que me quitaste en la guarida

MUAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH)

...

-Al cabo de un rato-

Hidan: TT^TT me duele el culitoooo

Orochimaru: voy a tener pesadillas TT^TT

Kakuzu: 

Hidan: te voy a !!!!

-Hidan empieza a perseguir a Kakuzu (como puede)-

Kakuzu: venga Hidan que voy lento

_**N de T: imaginaros comos si estuvieran a cámara lenta xDD**_

Kakuzu: VAAAAAAAAAA MOOOOOOOOS HIIIIIIIIIII DAAAAAAAAAAN

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PIIIII

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Hidan:ESPERA KAKUZU AY!! TE VOY A CORTAR EN PEDACITOS AY!! COMO TE PILLE AY!!

Todos: 

Doner: bueno, pues yo os dejo !! portaros bien para elegir a los semifinalistas ^^

Konan:^0^ 

Doner: y no lo olvidéis no hableis con extraños

Todos: SIIII-o-

Doner: y no os alejéis del grupo ,eso va por Kakuzu Deidara y Tobi(no recordemos el

incidente caníbal...)

Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Doner: mirad a los lados al cruzar la calle

Todos: S....si¿? qué calle

Doner: Portaros bien mis Villanitos TT^TT

Todos:¿?

Doner: que se vea que os he enseñado todo lo que sé TT~TT

Todos: _''este está empezando a desvariar, mejor nos vamos a dormir''_

Doner: y esto va por los lectores: TODOS!! TODOS!! POR FAVOR ELEGID A LOS 5

SEMIFINALISTAS *0* QUE SI NO A VER CÓMO HAGO YO LA CUENTA -_-U

Todos:_''genial...ahora habla sólo''_

* * *

Bueno chicos :) espero que me dejéis vuestro voto^^ que si no elegir entre todos será muy dificil

Deidara: elígeme a mí!!!

Lider: no a mí!!

Kakuzu: $.$ a míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Deikan100: -_-U

Tobidmonkey: a Tobiiiiiiiiii *o*

Deikan100: no hagas favoritismos ¬¬ se supone que los queremos por igual xDDD

Tobidmonkey: y un pepino!! Tobi vamos a jugar con tu saquito ^o^

Tobi: Tobidmonkey es buenooo *0*

Pd: bueno, chicos un último mensaje: porfín tobidmonkey se hizo una cuenta en deviantart ^^

Tobidmonkey--------------- .

Deikan100------------------- .com

:D


	22. URGENTE!

Hola!! venimos a anunciarles que el tiempo para votar está CERRADO!!

Ya tenemos a los 5 semifinalistas :)

Agradecemos vuestra colaboración

Pronto los anunciaremos


	23. Y el ganador es

Mejor tarde que nunca! SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA! de verdad quise escribir, pero me caí por las escaleras y me rompí la muñeca ( para más información consulten mi deviantart) y me quietaron la escayola hace ás, como tobidmonkey es de Singapur se me hace muy difícil contactar con él x(.Otra cosa.... me he dado cuenta de que este fan fic tiene muchas faltas LO SIENTO MUCHO! no soy española y lo poco que sé de este idioma lo fallo u.u (si, soy japonesa) y para todo lo demás el google translator xDD de verdad lo siento u.u ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akatsuki en supervivientes

Capítulo 22:Y el ganador es...

-Es por la noche, los akatsukis están vestidos con sus mejores trajes ¿por qué? pues...PORQUE HOY ES LA GRAN FINAL!-

Doner: HOLA QUERIDO PÚBLICO!

Los akatsukis (desde detrás del escenario improvisado) : ''a quién le habla, si esto no lo ve nadie''

Doner: Primero voy a presentaros a los concursantes:

Todos: "PERO NO LLEVAMOS YA EL SUFICIENTE TIEMPO COMO PARA QU NOS CONOZCAAAN!"

Hidan: este tío es imbécil....

Doner: Te he oído!

*coff coff*

Doner: demos la bienvenida a EL LIDER!

-La cámara enfoca al lider: Vestido con camiseta hawaiana,pantalones cortos, sandalias y un sombrero de paja *no! no es luffy!*

Doner: estas son tus mejores galas?

Líder: tienes algún problema con eso?

Doner: sí! hoy es el gran día!

Líder: para tí!

Doner: No!

Líder: si!

Doner: No!

Líder: si!

Doner: No!

Líder: Si!

Doner: No!

Líder: si!

Doner: No!

Líder (amenazando con su rinnengan) YO soy el líder y YO digo si este es un gran día y en MÍ opinión HOY es un día HORRIBLE porque NO he podido DORMIR!

-detrás del escenario-

Kakuzu: pero este está tonto o qué?

Tobi: por qué el líder pone tanto énfasis cada cinco segundos?

Konan: hay cosas que una no comprenderá jamás...

-de vuelta en el escenario-

Líder: OS HE OÍDO! ME LAS PAGARÁS DEIDARA!

Deidara: PERO SI YO NO HE DICHO NADA....HUM!

Líder: ME DA IGUAL!

Deidara: Pero!

Líder: 300 flexiones!

Deidara: Peroooo!

Líder: vámos!

Deidara: 1 hum!, 2 hum!, 3hum! *mete el turbo* HUM! HUM! HUM! HUM! HUM! HUM! HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM HUM! puff! 4...hum , 5 hum 6 hum..

Doner: ejem...sigamos, os presento a Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: espera!....estoy contando el dinero que nos queda..

Doner: Vámos! preséntate!

Kakuzu:Hola...

Kakuzu: ...Adios

Doner: -.-U el siguiente: Deidara!

Deidara: 17 hum!, 18 hum! 19....

Doner: Sasori!

Sasori: Qué?

Doner: hoy es la final, no tienes nada que decir a nuestros fanficvidentes?

Sasori: la gran final de qué?

Doner: de akatsuki!

Sasori: QUEEEEEEEEEE LA ORGANIZACIÓN SE SEPARA!

-dentro-

!

Deidara: 30 BUAAAAAAAAH hum!,31 BUAAAAAAAAH hum!, 32....

-en el escenario de nuevo-

Doner: me refería a akatsuki en supervivientes!

Doner: tanto odiáis este programa?

Todos: mmm...cómo decirlo.....

Tobi: Tobi piensa este programa es una caquita pocha :)

-Itachi pincha a su muñeco de Sasuke, que no se sabe por qué ha perdido un ojo..-

Zetsu: NOOOOOOOO! NO ME LO CREOOOO! TOBI PIENSA!

Tobi: jijijijijiji Tobi pieeeeeeensa~ jijijiji

Zetsu: retiro lo dicho...

Doner: KISAME!

Kisame: POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE POR QUÉ HE TENIDO QUE SER YOOO! ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!

Doner: Kisame está mentalmente inestable ahoramismo rogamos nos disculpen..

Kisame: NUNCA SERÉ UN NIÑO DE VERDAAAAAAAAAAD!

Doner: Hidan!

Hidan: no.

Doner: SAL!

Hidan: mi religión no me lo permite,

Doner: bien.... les mostraremos entonces una foto del "acusado" en cuestión...

-En la pantalla se ve a un Hidan borracho bailando la conga con unla falda hawaiana ,un sujetador de cocos y un cartel que pone: "ZI ME APUÑALAZ Y NO ME MUERRO ME DAZ MUCHIO

DINEROF,HUM! digo ..HIP!" (si, es la letra de un borracho xD)

Hidan: ESO ES PROFANAR UN CADAVER!

Doner: tu no estas muerto

Hidan : a..es verdad....

Doner: TOBI!

Tobi: tobi es un uen chico :) Tobi piensa :) Tobi está pensando....piensa...piensa...piensa

Konan: AGUAA! LE SALE HUMO DE LAS OREJAS!

Zetsu: ES QUE NO ESTÁ ACOSTUMBRADO A PENSAAAR!

Tobi: ya sale! ya sale!

Zetsu: EL QUÉ!

POOOOOOOOOOOF

Zetsu: qué pastazooooooooooooo!

Itachi: INFELIZ! CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TIRARTE UN PEDO! A SASUKE SE LE HA CAÍDO LA NARIZ!

Tobi: jijijiji Tobi pensó jijijiji Tobi quiere pensar otra vez

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

X.x

Doner (que se había puesto una mascarilla al estilo dart vader) Y ahora *ugh (respira a lo dart vader)* el siguiente *ugh* concursante *ugh* Zetsu!

Zetsu: OMG! ES DART VADEER!

?NO! ÉL NO ES DART VADER

Zetsu: y tú cómo lo sabes listo?

PORQUE YO SOY DART VADER! *ugh*

Itachi:OOOOOO dart vadeeeer! mi ídoloooooooooo!

Hidan: si eres Dart Vader córtale la mano a Deidara *kukukuku*

Deidara: 100 ,hum,!No! 101 ,hum! POR QUÉ? 103 ,hum!

Líder: tu calla y haz las 3 000 flexiones

Deidara: PERO SI ERAN 300!

Líder: por rechistar ahora 6 000!

Deidara: TT*TT

Doner: Y por último (se quita la máscara) la más preciosa! bella! la que está más bu-

Líder: ¬¬

Doner: etto... LA MEJOR! si.. eso...KONAN!

Konan: Hola #$%& (^^)

Doner: por qué dices eso?

Konan: no sé (^^)

Doner: bueno, y ahora los reultados finaleees!

Todos: TAN RÁPIDO?

Doner: y el ganador por mayoría de votos eeeees!

......

.............

TOBI!

Tobi: ¿?

Deidara : QUE HAS GANADO!

Líder: calla Tobi

Doner:acabasde ganar 999 999 999 millones!

Tobi: WIIIII y como abéis sido tan buenos amiguitos jugando con mi saquito....

Todos: ''no nos lo recuerdes"

Tobi: REPARTIRÉ EL PREMIO ENTRE TODOOOS!

Kakuzu: qué idiota, yo me lo habría quedado...

Tobi: a vale :) Kakuzu te quedas sin :3

Kakuzu: QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Tobi: :3

Deidara: Tobi....Socorro.... x.X 5 000,hum! 5 001,hum!...

Líder: Puedes parar

Tobi: NUUUUUUU ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA! YA SÉ :3

NO LO REPARTIRÉ :)

Todos: QU- QUÉ!

Tobi: Tobi quiere el dinero para el saquito de Tobi

Porque Tobi ! ES UN BUEN CHICO!

Saquito de Tobi: tsk Tontos

Tobi: uy! Tobi está pensandooooo!

Tobi: Tobi piensa....piensa..piensa~

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fin :)

* * *

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado (^^) me ha hecho muy feliz poder escribir este Fic y siempre me he alegrado mucho de recibir vuestros comments :)Esperamos que que esta

historia os haya sacado una que otra sonrisa (^^)! nos vemos!  
Autores: Deikan100 y Tobidmonkey


End file.
